Caballeros de la Antigua República: Amanecer carmesí
by Spikis
Summary: 3963 años antes de que Luke destruyese la Estrella de la Muerte, corren los tiempos de la Antigua República, defendida por los caballeros jedi. En una República frágil y seriamente amenazada por una invasión mandaloriana es donde nacen los héroes.
1. Ecos de guerra (Parte 1)

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana...

**STAR WARS**

**_AMANECER CARMESÍ_**

_La República está a punto de entrar en guerra._

_Un ejército mandaloriano avanza de manera_

_implacable desde el borde exterior de la_

_galaxia en dirección a Coruscant, corazón_

_de una República aún debilitada por la_

_última guerra sith acontecida hace apenas 30 años_

_La Orden Jedi se ha negado a participar_

_en esta guerra de manera activa, ya que_

_se consideran guardianes de la paz, no soldados._

_Pero un grupo de caballeros jedi_

_han decidido desobedecer al Consejo_

_y tomar parte en el conflicto, lo que_

_amenaza con provocar un cisma en el interior_

_de la Orden._

_Con el fin de ayudar a la República,_

_dos caballeros jedi han sido enviados_

_al planeta Nar Shaddaa, para tratar de_

_negociar con los Hutt un acuerdo que_

_permita anexionar sus territorios a la_

_República y poder controlar así una_

_de las principales rutas comerciales de_

_la galaxia..._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

** ECOS DE GUERRA (PARTE 1)**

**Nar Shaddaa**

Nar Shaddaa, la luna más grande del planeta Nal Hutta, también conocida como Luna de Contrabandistas o "Pequeña Coruscant", ya que su superfice está cubierta por una enorme extensión urbana que sirve de refugio. Nar Shaddaa está ubicada en el borde exterior de la galaxia, en pleno espacio Hutt. Un sitio peligroso e infestado de crimen, donde las leyes de la República no tienen ningún valor. Hogar de villanos, rufianes, piratas, cazarrecompensas, contrabandistas, y demás gente de dudosa reputación, que suele apretar primero el gatillo de su blaster y hacer las preguntas después. Las zonas urbanas de Nar Shaddaa están construidas al más puro estilo Coruscant. Grandes edificios verticales en un decadente y contaminado paisaje urbano perpetuo en el que apenas hay diferencias entre el día y la noche.

Cualquier cosa ilegal tiene cabida en Nar Shaddaa. Aquí no se hacen preguntas mientras los créditos no paren de fluir. Absolutamente todo se puede comprar y vender. Las transacciones suelen estar controladas por los Hutts, cuyo imperio de poder se encuentra bien desarrollado en esta zona de la galaxia, que prácticamente les pertenece a ellos. Cualquier organización criminal es bienvenida al negocio siempre que cuente con la aprobación de los Hutt.

Para Mollok Taniss, uno de los pocos duros que conducían aerotaxis por el peligroso sector Rojo hoy es un día como otro cualquiera en Nar Shaddaa. Esta mañana había llevado a un comerciante devaroniano de aspecto elegante a una reunión en los niveles inferiores. El comerciante había hablado mucho, quizás demasiado. Era nuevo en el planeta y Mollok no le auguraba más de un día de vida. Había dejado a su cliente sobre una plataforma cerca de la taberna la Dama Naranja, un famoso local donde sus chicas podían acostarse contigo o dispararte. Su dueño se regodeaba de ello, diciendo que su local no dejaba a nadie indiferente. La bebida que servían también podía matarte si uno no estaba acostumbrado. El devaroniano se había reunido con 2 humanos. Habían estado un rato discutiendo los 3, mientras Mollok esperaba dentro del aerotaxi, ya que sabía que en breve se iban a requerir sus servicios para sacar a alguien de allí rápidamente. En efecto, cuando el devaroniano enseñó una terminal de datos a sus compradores, los dos humanos desenfundaron sus blasters y acribillaron al devaroniano, que golpeó el durocemento con un golpe sordo. Uno de ellos cogió la terminal y se la metió en un bolsillo. Ambos se dirigieron al aerotaxi y le urgieron a que les llevara a los niveles inferiores. Mollok sabía que aquello no había terminado. Los humanos hablaban acaloradamente en el asiento trasero hasta que uno de ellos sacó una vibrocuchilla y le cortó el cuello a su compañero. No era la primera vez que alguien era asesinado en su aerotaxi, ni sería la última. Descendió hacia un oscuro callejón. Su cliente le pagó y le dio una generosa propina, "por las molestias". Cuando se hubo marchado, Mollok Taniss arrastró el cadaver hasta un oscuro rincón, como si fuese algo habitual, como en verdad era. La vida en Nar Shaddaa sólo tenía el valor que alguien estuviese dispuesto a pagar. Limpió rápidamente la tapicería del asiento trasero y se dirigió al Norte, hacia las inmediaciones del espaciopuerto donde solía haber siempre clientes con los bolsillos llenos de créditos. Quizas incluso podría tener un cliente honrado, que no diese problemas. No le apetecía volver a limpiar la tapicería ese día. Cuando se acercó a una de las plataformas de atraque, una figura envuelta en una túnica oscura, con el rostro parcialmente cubierto por un sobrero, le hizo una señal. Aterrizó a su lado y le abrió la puerta trasera. El hombre subió al aerotaxi, se acomodó y dijo:

–Al club Escapade, por favor.

–Vaya, vaya –dijo Mollok Taniss mientras despegaban –Empieza usted fuerte. ¿Es su primera visita a Nar Shaddaa?

El hombre no contestó. Es listo, pensó Mollok. Tendría esperanzas de sobrevivir en el planeta. Aceleró el aerotaxi y se dirigió al Distrito Rojo, una de las zonas de ocio con mayor renombre en Nar Shaddaa. Los mejores clubs y locales de apuestas estaban en los niveles inferiores del Distrito Rojo. Sus luces de neón contrastaban con la oscuridad del cielo que tenían sobre sus cabezas. Daba igual qué hora del día fuera. Aquel lugar siempre estaba lleno de vida. Unas gotas de una lluvia no muy saludable empezaron a salpicar el transpariacero del vehículo mientras Mollok hacía una serie de fintas para abandonar el carril central de circulación y descender hacia una parada de aerotaxis que flotaba junto a un corredor que daba acceso al interior del Distrito. Aterrizó suavemente y abrió la puerta trasera. Sin mediar palabra, le hizo una señal al hombre y éste introdujo una tarjeta en un lector situado junto al salpicadero y que descontó los pertinentes créditos que costaba el trayecto. El hombre le saludó levemente con la cabeza, descendió del aerotaxi y se internó en un pasaje cuyas luces parpadeaban al son de la música. Mollok le contempló durante unos momentos, hasta que su extraño pasajero se perdió entre el bullicio de las calles. Se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes, hasta que un hombre de aspecto rudo le golpeó en el transpariacero para que le abriese la puerta.

El hombre embarcó, secándose su ropa en la tapicería del asiento.

–Al distrito Comercial. Y rápido.

Mollok asintió y despegó.

–¿Viaje de negocios? – le preguntó.

–¡Ya lo creo que sí! –respondió el hombre, bastante animado. –¿Sabe cuánto me han ofrecido por una transacción de cristales nova?. ¡No se lo creería! – se tocó el bolsillo interior de su chaleco – Los tengo aquí mismo. O al menos las coordenadas de una mina en Mygeeto, que espero que me haga lo suficientemente rico como para poder mudarme a alguna región paradisiaca del Núcleo.

El hombre lanzó una carcajada y Mollok miró su reloj. Aquel hombre hablaba demasiado y no le auguraba más de una hora de vida.

* * *

El club Escapade era uno de los locales con peor reputación del distrito rojo. Estaba ubicado en el nivel más inferior, rodeado de edificios que apenas permitían el paso de la luz solar. Un lugar oscuro, iluminado intermitentemente por una figura gigante de una Twi´lek abierta de piernas, una de las cuales hacía años que no se iluminaba y le daba al letrero un aspecto algo grotesco. Cuando el hombre llegó a la entrada del local, dos gamorreanos arrastraban a un rodiano cuyos ojos gritaban que había fumado demasiada hierba turu, especie que se importaba de contrabando desde el planeta Shili. Observó cómo le llevaban hasta la entrada de un callejón donde era arrojado contra unos contenedores metálicos. El hombre se ajustó su sombrero para ocultar mejor su rostro y entró en el Escapade.

El club estaba compuesto, principalmente, por una gran sala en donde se disponían varias mesas y sillas. Justo en el centro, sobre un pedestal dorado circular, una twi´lek de piel verdosa y con una vestimenta algo escasa, bailaba de manera sensual aferrada a una barra metálica que descendía desde el techo. Una encimera de madera recorría uno de sus laterales de un extremo a otro del local, atendida por un sólo camarero humano de aspecto sucio. Dos quarrens sentados en unos taburetes tomaban una copa de un líquido verdoso y burbujeante. El hombre atravesó el local con paso decidido mientras un grupo de humanos que jugaban una partida de sabacc en una mesa cercana a la bailarina le miraban de soslayo. Vio cómo dos hembras twi´lek de piel azulada salían de uno de los reservados situados en el otro lateral del club e hicieron ademán de acercarse a él. El hombre las ignoró y se dirigió a una puerta que había junto a una escalera que ascendía a la pasarela superior que rodeaba toda la sala y que conectaba con las habitaciones. Cuando llegó a la puerta, fue interceptado por un bothan que llevaba un parche negro en un ojo, un blaster pesado atado al muslo izquierdo y un aspecto bastante intimidatorio.

–Las habitaciones con las chicas están en el piso de arriba, señor –dijo el bothan, enseñando sus colmillos al pronunciar la palabra "señor".

–No he venido por las chicas. –contestó el hombre, señalando la puerta que había tras el bothan. –Vengo a hablar con tu jefe.

El bothan se rió. Se llevó a la boca un puro al que dio una fuerte calada, acercó su rostro al del hombre misterioso y le exhaló el humo en la cara.

–No me han informado de tu llegada. Desaparece.

–Me llevarás ante Bruggosh el Hutt, ahora. –dijo el hombre mientras hacía un gesto con la mano ante el bothan.

–Te llevaré ante Bruggosh ahora –contestó inmediatamente el bothan, que se giró y pulsó el interruptor que abrió la puerta. Ambos entraron en la habitación.

La habitación era, en realidad, un pequeño almacén para el contrabando. Al fondo de la misma, un enorme hutt recostado sobre una plataforma que flotaba varios centímetros sobre el suelo conversaba con cuatro rodianos que estaban distribuídos a su alrededor. Un twi´lek extremadamente obeso vociferaba órdenes mientras sostenía un datapad en una mano y con la otra señalaba varias cajas distribuídas por el almacén. Cuando el hombre y el bothan entraron, todos echaron mano de sus blasters.

–Kre´yla, ¿qué significa esto? –dijo el twi´lek, dirigiéndose al bothan. –¿Quién es ése?

–Yo... –titubeó el bothan, mientras se echaba una mano a la cabeza y trataba de recordar –No lo sé

El hombre se adelantó y se abrió la túnica marrón que envolvía su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto la empuñadura del sable de luz que colgaba de su cintura. Con un movimiento elegante se quitó su sombrero, casi haciendo una reverencia y lo depositó con suavidad en una mesa cercana.

–Me llamo Garik Rhysode –dijo el hombre, entrado en la cuarentena, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una bien afeitada barba con bastantes canas. –Caballero jedi, al servicio de la República.

El hutt se estremeció levemente y esperó a que el hombre se acercara hasta ser interceptado por los rodianos a escasos metros de su plataforma flotante. Con un gesto de su mano, los rodianos rodearon al jedi y esperaron órdenes de Bruggosh el Hutt.

–_Mista yumei wakina sootu, jeedai_

El twi´lek obeso procedió a traducir las palabras de su amo.

–El excelentísimo Bruggosh el Hutt admira la osadia del jedi de presentarse en nombre de la República.

–Le pido disculpas por presentarme de manera tan inesperada, gran Bruggosh. –dijo Garik Rhysode haciendo una reverencia al hutt. –Me temo que los embajadores de la República fueron interceptados por agentes mandalorianos antes siquiera de llegar a Nar Shaddaa. Parece que alguien se enteró de que iba a tener lugar una reunión y decidió boicotearla.

Bruggosh el Hutt permaneció pensativo. Los cuatro rodianos permanecían formando un semicírculo, acariciando sus blasters con disimulo.

–_Nista mawii solumee_ –Bruggosh metió uno de sus diminutos brazos en un orbe de cristal donde nadaban unas criaturas con aspecto de reptil. Agarró uno y se lo introdujo ruidosamente en la boca mientras unas babas verdosas resbalaban por su cuerpo.

–El Canciller me autorizó a negociar con usted, en caso de que la fragata diplomática sufriese algún tipo de percance, como así ha sido –continuó el jedi. –La República está muy interesada en forjar una alianza con los Hutt

–_Jo, jo, jo, naska dumei_ –se rió el Hutt. –_Mulai sakuei siima tay jeedai._

–El gran Bruggosh le insta a que le exponga ese tratado tan ventajoso que está seguro de que le va a ofrecer. –tradujo el twi´lek.

Garik Rhysode asintió en agradecimiento y comenzó a hablar, mientras con la Fuerza sondeaba todos los rincones de la habitación, detectando a otros 3 seres acechando entre las sombras.

–Como sabrá, excelentísimo Bruggosh, no corren buenos tiempos para la República. La inminente guerra con el pueblo mandaloriano ha puesto bastante nervioso al Senado galáctico y temen por la integridad de la República. Los planetas del borde exterior están sometidos a un fuerte bloqueo por parte de Mandalore y bien es sabido que cuando estalle la guerra, prácticamente la totalidad de las rutas comerciales se verán colapsadas. Ya se puede imaginar lo que ocurrirá si la república no puede proveer a estos mundos de tropas, alimentos, medicinas...

–Muchos mundos podrían decidir cambiar de bando al verse abandonados por su República –añadió el twi´lek, con una sonrisa que no gustó mucho a Garik.

–El espacio Hutt se encuentra ubicado entre el Borde Medio y el Borde Exterior de la galaxia –continuó Garik. –Es un punto estratégico para poder acceder a la ruta comercial Perlemiana y a la Vía Hydiana, principal ruta comercial de la galaxia. Ustedes controlan parte de esas rutas, que le aseguro estarán muy transitadas durante los próximos meses. ¿He captado ya su atención?

–_Muuita noor, jeedai, tunga nadoo Hydian sulee_

–¿Y qué puede ofrecerle a los Hutt este simple jedi? –preguntó el twi´lek

Garik Rhysode se metió una mano en un bolsillo de su túnica y se sacó un datapad que entregó al twi´lek.

–Les ofrezco un contrato comercial con la República. Los hutt controlarán las rutas comerciales y garantizarán los suministros a los planetas del Borde Exterior. El espacio Hutt se anexionará temporalmente a la República mientras dure el conflicto mandaloriano. Tendrán representación en el Senado como miembros de pleno derecho. A cambio, la República rebajará sustancialmente las tasas comerciales en todo el sector y ejercerá menos presión en sus transacciones menos lícitas, si entiende lo que quiero decir.

El twi´lek estudió el datapad durante unos instantes y se lo enseñó al hutt. Ambos dialogaron unos momentos y finalmente el twi´lek habló.

–Resumiendo: La República quiere que nos encarguemos de los suministros en _su_ guerra.

–Con unas sustanciosas ganancias por su parte, claro está. –añadió el jedi. –Podríamos negociar una tasa del 10%... ¿el 15% les parece bien?

–_Jo, jo, jo. Kuni sawala undyyr_

–El señor Bruggosh opina que la República tiene que estar bastante desesperada para recurrir a los hutt. –y luego, con rostro más serio añadió. –No tenemos intención de tomar parte en esta guerra. Nos encontramos en el Borde Exterior. La República no puede protegernos si el ejército mandaloriano decide tomar Nar Shaddaa o Nal Hutta

–Gran Bruggosh, le ruego que reconsidere la oferta que le hace el senado –dijo Garik Rhysode, mientras avanzaba hacia el hutt. – Les garantizamos una protección...

La Fuerza le confirmó inmediatamente a Garik lo que sospechaba desde hacía unos minutos. Tres figuras hicieron su aparición desde detrás de Bruggosh el Hutt y se situaron a sus flancos y ante él, apuntando al caballero jedi con sus rifles blaster. Los 3 iban protegidos por una armadura metálica que les cubría pecho y extremidades. Sus rostros cubiertos por el característico casco cerrado con visor frontal que llevaban los guerreros mandalorianos. El twi´lek hizo un gesto con la mano al grupo de rodianos, que sujetaron a Garik con fuerza y le ataron las manos a la espalda con unos grilletes.

–Como puede observar, maestro jedi, ya tenemos garantizada nuestra seguridad, además de una libertad absoluta para el comercio. – el twi´lek miró a su jefe y éste asintió. – Por desgracia, nuestros invitados aquí presentes prefieren seguir en el anonimato, y de momento, evitar que la República se entere de que controlamos las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia.

El twi´lek hizo una señal a uno de los rodianos y éste le quitó el sable de luz a Garik, para después lanzarselo al bothan, que lo agarró y lo sostuvo en su mano derecha, mirándolo con algo de desconfianza. Se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del almacén. Garik sintió cómo el cañón de un blaster se clavaba en sus riñones y le empujaban hacia la puerta, tras el bothan y dos rodianos. Cuando salieron a la sala principal del club, había algo más de gente, y el ambiente se estaba animando. Los cuatro humanos que jugaban al sabacc presentaban notables síntomas de embriaguez. Uno de ellos trataba de acceder a la plataforma donde bailaba la twi´lek de piel verdosa, mientras sus amigos le jaleaban. La bailarina esquivó una mano que iba dirigida a un sitio inadecuado y el hombre resbaló, cayó el suelo y la twi´lek le hundió un tacón en la mano izquierda. El grito que dio el hombre se perdió entre la música y la algarabía del local. Volvió a rastras a sus mesa mientras sus compañeros se morían de la risa. Cuando el grupo de rodianos pasó junto a la barra, Garik accedió a la Fuerza para activar el comunicador que llevaba dentro del oído derecho y una voz de mujer le habló.

–Parece que las negociaciones no fueron bien, ¿verdad, maestro?

–No hubo ninguna negociación. –contestó Garik en voz baja. –Los mandalorianos ya están aquí. Hay tres en el almacén.

–En la pasarela hay otros dos. –Garik desvió disimuladamente la mirada hacia la pasarela superior que bordeaba toda la sala. –Aquí abajo somos blanco fácil.

–Mantén la calma, Seela. Puedo librarme de los rodianos, pero necesito una distracción.

–Dalo por hecho, maestro.

–A mi señal. Por cierto, lo del tacón sobraba.

–Maestro, llevo dos días inflitrada aquí. He visto cosas que... era un baboso y además, no le he roto ningún hueso.

La twi´lek dio un salto y aterrizó sobre la mesa de sabacc, para deleite del personal, que irrumpió en aplausos. El control de sonido del local aumentó el ritmo de la música, para garantizar el espectáculo. Arqueó su espalda mientras elevaba una de sus piernas en el aire, haciendo un movimiento algo obsceno. Un hombre le lanzó un puñado de créditos y Seela los atrapó en el aire, para meterselos en el escote. Se puso de rodillas sobre la mesa, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, en una danza que gritaba sexualidad. Todas las miradas del local estaban puestas en ella, como quería.

–¿Te parece suficiente distracción, maestro? –dijo Seela entre dientes, mientras sonreía a un duro que tenía un crédito en su mano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él. –Si la Orden jedi se enterase de esto, me expulsarían. A tí te prohibirían tener otro padawan.

–Hemos obenido información valiosa, Seela. –contestó Garik. –Y ahora, tratemos de salir de aquí de una pieza.

Garik Rhysode sondeó con la Fuerza a los dos rodianos que tenía tras él, y al sentir que sus miradas estaban más puestas en el "espectáculo" que en él, se decidió a actuar. Se paró en seco, dobló su cuerpo hacia delante y se impulsó con un salto hacia atrás, arrollando a los dos rodianos que le custodiaban. Los otros dos, los que iban por delante de Garik, se giraron en redondo y desenfundaron sus blasters. Apuntaron a Garik y dispararon. Los dos disparos carmesíes rebotaron contra una silla de metal impulsada por la Fuerza y que acababa de atravesar al grupo desde la derecha, para golpear a los dos quarrens que estaban bebiendo en la barra. El caballero jedi, le envió una señal de agradecimiento a su padawan, mientras con sus rodillas mantenía inmovilizados a dos rodianos. Al mismo tiempo, los quarrens empezaron a gritar con furia en su lengua natal. Los que lograron entender lo que gritaban, corrieron a buscar refugio. Cuando vieron que en la mesa de sabacc faltaba una silla, supieron en qué dirección debían disparar.

Seela Tarn dio una voltereta hacia atrás tras lanzar una silla vacía contra los dos quarrens de la barra y abandonó la mesa de sabacc un instante antes de que uno de los hombres recibiera un disparo por la espalda que le dejó inconsciente o muerto sobre la mesa. Las fichas rodaron por el suelo y el resto de jugadores echó mano de sus armas. Otro hombre fue herido y la multitud que se había congregado para ver el baile de Seela empezó a dispersarse. La mesa de sabacc volcó y dos humanos se protegieron tras ella, mientras disparaban contra los quarrens, que saltaron al otro lado de la barra. Uno de ellos fue alcanzado en un hombro y se estampó contra una balda llena de botellas que se hicieron añicos. En el fuego cruzado murieron dos rodianos. Un tercero se acurrucó en el suelo tras el cadaver de un compañero, mientras el cuarto volvía a apuntar a Garik. El jedi extendió los brazos una décima de segundo antes de que el rodiano apretase el gatillo y logró que el rayo impactase en sus grilletes, pulverizándolos y dejándole una leve quemadura en sus muñecas. Garik se giró y corrió hacia el almacén. En la puerta, el bothan daba órdenes con la mirada encendida. Garik extendió su mano derecha y su sable de luz abandonó el bolsillo de la chaqueta del bothan, para caer encendido en su mano. La hoja verdosa desvió dos disparos, que rebotaron hacia el bothan, que salió despedido hacia el interior del almacén.

En la plataforma de baile, Seela Tarn arrancó de una patada la barra metálica vertical y de su interior extrajo su sable de luz doble. Cuando encendió las dos hojas azuladas, parte de los disparos que se dirigían hacia su maestro cambiaron de objetivo. Garik Rhysode corrió a reunirse con su padawan mientras los tres soldados mandalorianos salían del almacen con sus rifles blaster escupiendo fuego, alentados por el twi´lek obeso, que gritaba "¡Matad a los jedi!"

El tiroteo en la sala principal del club ganó en intensidad. Se formaron bandos y alianzas temporales entre contrabandistas, cazarrecompensas y asesinos a sueldo que hasta ese instante se odiaban. Cuando alguien se enzarzaba en un tiroteo en el club Escapade, nunca importaba quién había empezado. Si a alguien le pasaba un disparo de laser lo suficientemente cerca, éste, sencillamente desenfundaba y entraba en la contienda. El tiroteo servía también para ajustar alguna que otra cuenta pendiente. Y aquellos que no encontraban un objetivo claro, la emprendían con los jedi.

Garik Rhysode y Seela Tarn se reunieron en el centro de la sala, envueltos en fuego mandaloriano.

–Esto me recuerda a aquella cantina de Bakura. ¿Verdad, maestro? –preguntó Seela mientras su sable de luz devolvía los disparos que les llovían desde la pasarela superior. –La del famoso estofado y que luego resultó ser un nido de cazarrecompensas anti jedis.

–Creo que no recordamos Bakura de la misma manera –contestó Garik, mientras desviaba otro disparo y miraba a su alrededor. –Salir por la puerta principal puede resultar costoso.

–Hay una salida tras la zona de los reservados.

–Bien. Salgamos por allí.

* * *

La mayoría de las reuniones de negocios que se realizaban en el club Escapade tenían lugar en una zona apartada que aprovechaba los recovecos del edificio y en donde se ubicaban pequeñas mesas discretas rodeadas de sillones de cuero. Casi siempre con poca iluminación, y separadas unas de otras por elementos ornamentales que proporcionaban privacidad a los seres que concurrían en alguna de sus mesas. Aquel día, todos los reservados salvo uno estaban libres. Una mujer humana, entrada en la treintena, un trandoshano de aspecto amenazador y un droide de protocolo modificado estaban cerrando un trato en una de las mesas.

–Diez mil créditoz. Ez mi última oferta –siseo el trandoshano con su voz reptiliana.

–Y quiero la garantía de que tus códigos de seguridad pasarán la inspección aduanera de la República. –le dijo la mujer, mientras señalaba al trandoshano con un dedo.

–Loz códigoz zon auténticoz –el trandoshano deslizó una tarjeta sobre la mesa, que fue recogida por el droide e introducida en un lector, que al instante emitió un leve pitido.

–Son correctos, alteza –dijo el droide con su voz metálica, y le entregó la tarjeta a la mujer.

–Mas te vale que lo sean, Slyssk –dijo la mujer, mientras le agarraba del cuello de su chaqueta y se lo acercaba a la cara para susurrarle junto al oído. –De lo contrario, me haré un precioso bolso contigo

Slyssk enseñó sus dientes y se soltó. Se puso en pie y les hizo una leve reverencia.

–Diré a miz hombrez que carguen la mercanzía en tu nave. –Se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del local, que estaba a escasos metros de la mesa que habían escogido para la reunión. En el umbral, se detuvo y se volvió. –Tienez zuerte de zer la favorita de mi jefe, Eida. De lo contrario, pondría un prezio tan alto a tu cabeza que tendríaz que huir máz allá del borde exterior de la galaxia.

Eida Mereel permaneció sentada en su sillón, impasible, con sus botas encima de la mesa. Vestida con su camisa blanca, siempre impecable, y un chaleco algo desgastado por el uso. Con una mano se acarició el blaster pesado (ilegal en la mayoría de sistemas de la República) que llevaba enfundado y atado a su muslo derecho. Apenas se diferenciaba en sus ajustados pantalones de cuero negro. Un mechón de cabello pelirrojo cayó sobre su rostro al pensar en los cazarrecompensas y estuvo tentada de apretar el gatillo. Pero acababa de hacer un buen trato, así que se relajó y despidió al trandoshano con una sonrisa torcida y un gesto con una mano. Su droide, CU-TR, de forma humanoide, color negro y con parte de su esqueleto metálico a la vista, había sido diseñado para el protocolo, pero ella misma le había introducido varias modificaciones orientadas al combate y actualmente era un tirador excepcional.

–¡Diez mil créditos, CUTTER! –exclamó Eida Mereel, volviéndose hacia su droide. –Realmente están desesperados.

–Analizando la situación, alteza. Me parece una cantidad excesiva por transportar al planeta Taris dos contenedores de...¿ha dicho lo que vamos a transportar? –CU-TR consultó el datapad que tenía en una de sus manos metálicas.

–¡Ni falta que hace! –contestó Eida mientras se abrochaba los botones superiores de su camisa, como solía hacer nada más terminar una negociación. –Las cosas se están poniendo feas para el comercio.

–Querrá decir contrabando. –le corrigió CU-TR

–Comercio, al fin y al cabo –añadió Eida, mientras apuraba su segunda copa de licor de Ragh, de aspecto verdoso y que podía producir la muerte a varias especies alienígenas.

Cuando se disponían a abandonar el club, empezaron los disparos. Eida se asomó a la sala principal con disimulo. Varios grupos se encontraban enzarzados en un tiroteo a lo largo y ancho de la sala. En el centro de la misma, combatían dos jedis, y Eida Mereel supo enseguida que eso solo podía significar problemas, y de los gordos.

–Levanta tu culo metálico de ese asiento –dijo Eida. Mientras un disparo perdido impactaba en una estatua de bronce que había junto a ella y hacía saltar un mar de chispas –Nos vamos cagando leches de aquí.

Los servomotores de CU-TR se pusieron en funcionamiento y el droide se puso en pié al instante. Eida se dirigió al estrecho pasillo que conducía a la puerta trasera del local, pero una andanada de disparos barrió toda la zona y ella se tiró instintivamente al suelo mientras llovían trozos de transpariacero y de madera quemada

–Los jedi –dijo CU-TR

–¿Qué pasa con los jedi? –preguntó Eida, mientras se quitaba astillas de madera del pelo y trataba de ver algo entre el humo.

–Están aquí –contestó CU-TR, que permanecía apoyado en una esquina con su blaster en la mano.

Cuando Eida Mereel se puso en pie, se ocultó tras una columna de durocemento. Junto a ella se encontraba un hombre alto, bien afeitado, vestido con una túnica marrón y sosteniendo entre sus manos un sable de luz verde.

–Menuda fiesta tienen montada ustedes dos –le dijo Eida mientras desenfundaba su blaster. –La República sí que sabe llamar la atención en el borde exterior. –Se asomó junto a la columna y disparó dos veces, justo cuando Seela Tarn aterrizaba de un salto a su lado.

–Si me disculpa, señorita –le dijo Garik Rhysode –Nosotros abandonamos la función.

Al oír aquellas palabras, la mente de Eida Mereel, que vivía por y para los negocios se iluminó. Aunque albergaba algunas dudas y ella nunca era amiga de meterse en jardines ajenos, los negocios eran los negocios.

–No quisiera meterme donde no me llaman... –dijo Eida, que realmente sí quería meterse. –Pero... ¿Han pensado cómo van a salir de Nar Shaddaa después de la que han organizado aquí?

Garik retrocedió un par de pasos hacia la puerta de salida, desviando otro par de disparos con su sable de luz. Se refugió tras otra columna y le hizo una seña a Eida para que hiciese lo mismo. La contrabandista abandonó su refugio mientras Seela la cubría con su sable de luz doble y la seguía junto a su maestro. CU-TR permaneció en su esquina y sólo disparaba cuando algún enemigo se intentaba acercar demasiado.

–Supongo que necesitamos salir urgentemente del planeta –dijo Garik.

–Y necesita una nave veloz –agregó Eida con una leve sonrisa

–Es de suma importancia para nuestra misión que lleguemos a Taris lo antes posible.

Cuando Eida Mereel oyó el nombre del planeta, apenas pudo disimular el brillo que acababan de adoptar sus verdes ojos. No podía creerse el golpe de suerte que acababa de sufrir. Taris era el destino del encargo que le había hecho Slyssk. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de incrementar los beneficios, llevando a dos jedis que posiblemente estuviesen cargados de créditos de la república.

–Me llamo Eida Mereel –le dijo al jedi, extendiendo la mano que no aferraba el blaster –Y estaré encantada de llevarles a Taris por digamos... cinco mil créditos por cabeza

–¡¿Diez mil créditos?! –exclamó Seela. –¡Es una timadora, maestro!

–Tú calla, niña –contestó Eida sin mirarla. –Hablaba con el _caballero_ jedi

Eida sabía que los jedis no estaban en condiciones de negociar. Estaban metidos en algo gordo y necesitaban salir de Nar Shadda inmediatamente. Ella se había cruzado en su camino y estaba decidida a aprovecharlo. El jedí apenas meditó la oferta unos instantes. Era listo y sabía que no podían permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo negociando un precio.

–Mi nombre es Garik Rhysode y ella es mi padawan, Seela Tarn –le extendió una mano a Eida. –Le daré cinco mil créditos ahora y el resto al llegar al planeta Taris. Y le sugiero que lo acepte, porque parece que nos van a atacar con armamento pesado.

Eida echó un vistazo a la sala principal, en donde un grupo de mandalorianos montaba un blaster pesado de repetición sobre un trípode. Asintió con la cabeza.

–¡CUTTER, vacíales el cargador! ¡Nos largamos!

El droide salió de su escondrijo agarrando su rifle blaster y descargándolo sobre la sala, generando una nube de fuego y humo que les ocultó por completo de sus enemigos. Eida le dio una palmada en el hombro al jedi

–La _Valkyria Errante_ está atracada en el sector oeste del Distrito Rojo. Hangar 19. Sugiero que nos demos prisa –dijo Eida, que desvió su vista hacia Seela y le dijo. –Y alegra esa cara, niña. Os acabo de salvar la vida.

Seela no contestó. Se volvió y echó a correr hacia la puerta de salida. Garik Rhysode la siguió. Eida se quedó mirándolos mientras CU-TR llegaba a su altura.

–Algo me dice que me arrepentiré de esto –dijo Eida en voz baja

–No es la primera vez que timamos vilmente a dos forasteros, alteza –contestó CU-TR –Pero, sí. Creo que estamos a punto de meternos en un buen lío.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas un instante. Los ojos verdes de Eida y las células fotosensibles amarillentas que se podrían denominar los ojos de CU-TR, sabiendo que aún podían retirarse del juego, que lo único que tendrían que hacer sería tomar otro camino, alejarse de los jedi y el embrollo en el que estuviesen metidos...

–No tardaremos mucho en averiguarlo –dijo Eida.

La contrabandista y su droide de protocolo modificado corrieron en pos de los jedi.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Ecos de guerra (Parte 2)

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**Garik Rhysode**: Caballero jedi (humano)

**Seela Tarn**: Padawan jedi (hembra twi´lek)

**Eida Mereel**: Contrabandista (humana)

**CU-TR**: Droide

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**ECOS DE GUERRA (PARTE 2)**

**Órbita del planeta Onderon**

– Alas en posición. Formen barrera sigma frente a ese acorazado.

– ¡Acción evasiva! ¡Rojo 2, tienes dos pájaros a cola!

– ¡Naves mandalorianas saliendo del hiperespacio en el sector 47! Son 20... no, ¡50 naves capitales!

– ¡Escuadrones _Presto_ y _Dragón_. Diríjanse inmediatamente hacia el _Embaucador_. Sus escudos están al 20%!

– ¡Rojo 7, sal de ahí!

– ¡Hemos perdido a Rojo 3 y Rojo 4!¡ Por dios, sacadnos de aquí!

– Al habla Jefe Oro. Reúnanse conmigo en el sector 14. Aprovecharemos la gravedad del planeta para...

– ¡Jefe Oro, responda! ¿Jefe Oro?

– Ha saltado en pedazos, Rojo 1.

– ¡Mierda!. ¿Razor, dónde estás?

– Vigilándote la espalda. Nos están haciendo papilla, por cierto.

– ¡Alto mando, responda. No podremos contenerlos mucho tiempo!

– ¡El _Embaucador_ acaba de estallar, repito, el _Embaucador_...!

Desde el puente de mando del _Timonel_, el almirante Craig Solomon, un humano que estaba a falta de un mes estándar para jubilarse, escuchaba todas las comunicaciones de radio, mientras contemplaba el desastre. El _Timonel_, era un crucero de la República, con forma de cabeza de martillo, que comandaba una pequeña flota de no más de 30 naves similares destinadas a la defensa del planeta Onderon. Una defensa que a lo largo de los últimos 30 años se limitaba a establecer un puesto aduanero que controlara las entradas y salidas sospechosas del planeta y muy de vez en cuando, establecer algún control de mercancías en la cercana Vía Hydiana. Estaban acostumbrados a tratar con contrabandistas y piratas. No era una flota destinada para la guerra, y lo que estaba observando desde el puente de mando era eso precisamente. Una inmensa flota mandaloriana había salido del hiperespacio junto al planeta Onderon, una región fronteriza que servía de entrada al sistema Taris. Onderon era un planeta aún por explotar. Básicamente se componía de amplias regiones pantanosas, selvas y pequeñas ciudades fortificadas. El Almirante Solomon nunca se hubiese planteado siquiera que ese planeta, sin apenas valor, pudiese convertirse en un objetivo militar y, sin embargo, eso era lo que estaba sucediendo. Para cuando consiguió hacer maniobrar a sus naves y organizarlas en una formación defensiva, las naves enemigas ya estaban sobre ellos. El ordenador de a bordo del _Timonel_ se volvió loco cuando intentó cuantificar el número de naves enemigas, que iban saliendo del hiperespacio en todas direcciones alrededor del planeta. Un ejército hetereogéneo formado por naves capitales, enormes y bien armadas, rodeadas de numerosas fragatas y cruceros de las más variadas formas y tamaños. En cuestión de minutos coparon todo el campo de visión e impidieron que se pudiesen contemplar las lejanas estrellas. Aquella flota no venía a protagonizar una escaramuza. Solomon sabía que aquella flota venía a conquistar. Mandalore acababa de declarar oficialmente la guerra a la República con aquel acto. Esa flota apenas sería rival para las defensas de Coruscant si conseguía llegar al Nucleo de la galaxia.

– El _Embaucador_ ha caído, almirante –dijo el oficial de comunicaciones que estaba sentado junto al almirante Solomon, que permanecía en pie, en el puente, con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

– Que regresen los escuadrones de cazas y se replieguen a estribor de la _Mentirosa_ y el _Descarte_. –ordenó el almirante. – ¿Alguna respuesta de Coruscant?

– La flota más cercana está en el Cúmulo Estelar de Hapes, señor.

– Pero no quieren moverla porque es la flota mejor posicionada para defender Taris, ¿verdad?

– Eso nos han comunicado, señor.

Craig Solomon no contestó. Contempló cómo otros dos de sus cruceros ardían mientras eran bombardeados por un escuadrón de cargueros ligeros mandalorianos que eran capaces de maniobrar como si fuesen cazas de combate y que les habían atrapado entre dos fuegos. Ninguna de sus naves era rival para ellos. Se atusó su canoso bigote, mientras pensaba qué acción sería la más correcta. Se apoyó en la barandilla del puente y miró a su tripulación, que permanecía expectante sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Todos ellos eran hombres y mujeres bien entrenados, pero unos eran demasiado jóvenes y otros demasiado viejos. Unos eran demasiado inexpertos para la guerra, los otros, ya habían olvidado lo que era una guerra. La única orden posible en aquellas circunstancias era la retirada. Si lograban reagruparse fuera de la órbita del planeta, tal vez algunas naves consiguieran saltar al hiperespacio y ponerse a salvo. Dirigirse a Hapes o Taris y volverse a integrar en la flota para combatir en las futuras batallas que estaba seguro que vendrían. Su jubilación, muy posiblemente fuese cancelada, y él volvería a comandar una flota en un combate, como hizo hace 30 años, siempre en nombre de la República. La República... eso que había jurado defender y proteger a toda costa. Una República por la que entregaría la vida encantado...

– ¿Cómo va la evacuación del planeta? –preguntó en voz alta.

– Nuestros sistemas solo han detectado a pequeñas naves, señor! –gritó alguien tras una pantalla electrónica que mostraba un mapa estelar del sistema.

– Control, ponga rumbo 376 –ordenó el almirante Solomon. –Todos los escudos a proa. Que el _Ocaso_, la _Princesa Ígnea_ y el _Triturador_ formen a nuestros flancos.

– ¿Señor? –preguntó el segundo oficial de a bordo, un joven bothan que apenas llevaba dos años estándar en el ejército de la República –¿No nos retiramos?

– Shayl´lya, dime qué ves –le ordenó el almirante, mientras señalaba al frente.

– Señor... –Fenn Shayl´lya titubeó mientras contemplaba cómo las naves de la flota republicana eran castigadas por fuego enemigo junto a la órbita de Onderon.

– Yo te diré lo que ves –añadió el almirante. –Ves un planeta que está a punto de ser conquistado por un enemigo implacable. Ves a un pueblo que está a punto de ser arrancado de la República y sometido a los deseos de Mandalore. Ves a miles de seres que van a perecer o convertirse en esclavos. Ves una civilización que ya está muerta. Ves el fin de Onderon. Todo eso es lo que ves. ¿Y osas hablar de retirada?

El almirante Craig Solomón abandonó su puesto y descendió las escaleras del puente en dirección proa. Cuando llegó al transpariacero, su silueta se iluminaba constantemente por las descargas láser de la batalla que estaba ocurriendo frente a ellos. Se giró hacia su tripulación, que no le quitaba en ojo de encima.

– Hemos jurado defender y proteger a la República y eso es lo que haremos. Conseguiremos todo el tiempo que podamos para que esa gente de allí abajo tenga alguna oportunidad de abandonar el planeta.

* * *

**En el hiperespacio, rumbo a Taris**

La _Valkyria Errante_ era un viejo carguero ligero corelliano de la serie YT, cuya peculiar forma asemejaba a un bláster. La nave contaba con un par de décadas a sus espaldas, tal como denotaba su aspecto viejo y gastado. Aún así, sus motores lumínicos eran increíblemente potentes y su maniobrabilidad, excelente. Con esas características, era el tipo de nave ideal para el contrabando: rápida y discreta. Eida Mereel la había ganado hacía 10 años en las apuestas de las carreras de vainas de Tatooine. Apostó fuerte por un gamorreano cuya vaina era el vehículo más veloz jamás visto en Mos Eisley. Un incauto ithoriano tuvo la desgracia de apostar contra ella y la _Valkyria Errante_ acabó en sus manos. Fue entonces, ante tal golpe de suerte, cuando Eida se decidió a lanzar su "empresa comercial", como la llamaba ella. Al cabo de los años, se había demostrado que la "empresa" daba más problemas que beneficios. Aún así, Eida y su droide CU-TR formaban un gran equipo y lograban sobrevivir en aquellos tiempos tan difíciles.

Cuando el maestro jedi Garik Rhysode atravesó el pasillo que daba a la cabina de mando de la nave, encontró a Eida sentada en el sillón del piloto, hablando acaloradamente a través de un intercomunicador.

– ¡Dime qué es lo que no funciona, CUTTER! –dijo Eida mientras apagaba y encendía varias veces un interruptor del panel de control.

– El motor izquierdo se recalienta, otra vez –dijo una voz metálica a través del intercomunicador. –En el hiperimpulsor están fallando los sistemas de derivación y posicionamiento. El sistema de tránsito está por debajo del 30% y hay algo que está golpeando entre mamparos y que no sé muy bien lo que es.

– ¿No dijiste que el hiperimpulsor aguantaría otros seis meses? –le preguntó Eida.

– Lo dije hace seis meses, alteza. –contestó CU-TR sin alterar su tono de voz.

– ¿Problemas? –preguntó Garik cuando llegó a la altura de Eida.

– Para nada –se apresuró a contestar. –Puede que la _Valkyria Errante_ no sea una belleza, pero le aseguro que es bien resistente. LLegaremos a Taris según lo acordado.

– Me complace oír eso, alteza. Necesitamos llegar a Taris cuanto antes.

– No me llame "alteza", maestro jedi –replicó Eida mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía de la cabina.

– Pero... su droide dijo que... –dijo Garik, mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

– CUTTER sirvió durante décadas como droide de protocolo en la casa real de Alderaan y conserva ese "defecto" en su programación que he sido incapaz de erradicar–explicó Eida sin detenerse.

– Jamás vi un droide de protocolo que disparase así –añadió Garik.

– Tuve que hacerle algunas modificaciones. En este negocio, la mayoría de las veces las palabras bonitas no son suficientes. –Eida se detuvo en una intersección y se llevó el intercomunicador a los labios.

– El pasillo de la cubierta principal está iluminado, CUTTER. Anótalo como el fallo número 138. ¿Crees que estará relacionado con la sobrecarga de los motores?

Garik no llegó a entender la contestación del droide, cuyas palabras se perdían entre los sonidos de un taladro láser que presumiblemente estaba perforando algún tipo de mamparo. Eida soltó una maldición y avanzó a paso ligero por un pasillo lateral que daba a una pequeña sala con una mesa circular que servía como comedor. Sentada sobre la mesa, en posición de meditación y con los ojos cerrados, Seela Tarn hacía levitar mediante la Fuerza varias esferas que iban cambiando de color según a qué distancia se situaban unas de otras. Era una especie de juego jedi, en el que había que formar una serie de códigos de colores y que servía de entrenamiento para mejorar el control y la precisión del uso de la Fuerza sobre objetos inanimados. Cuando Eida entró corriendo a la sala, Seela perdió su concentración y las esferas cayeron al suelo y rebotaron por toda la sala.

– Parece que aún estás muy verde, niña –dijo Eida mientras pasaba a su lado y se dirigía a las escaleras que descendían a la bodega de carga.

– ¿Eso ha sido un chiste? –preguntó la twi´lek de piel verdosa, pero Eida ya no la escuchaba.

Garik Rhysode apareció apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, intentando contener su risa. Seela le vio y se puso junto a él de un salto. El maestro jedi le hizo un gesto con la mano antes de que ella empezase a hablar.

– Sé lo que vas a decirme, pero, créeme, era la única manera segura de salir de Nar Shaddaa.

– ¿Unirnos a contrabandistas? –le increpó Seela.

– Podría haber sido peor.

– No me gusta, maestro –contestó Seela, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. –Esta gente...

– Seela... –dijo Garik mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de ella y le transmitía paz a través de la Fuerza. Entendía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo su padawan –No son traficantes de esclavos, ni piratas.

Seela Tarn asintió y se relajó. Recogió las esferas del suelo y se sentó en una silla, sin tener muchas ganas de hacer nada en especial. Garik deambuló pensativo por la sala hasta que volvió Eida, que se estaba limpiando con un trapo una mancha oscura de suciedad que cubría su mejilla derecha. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y arrojó el trapo a un lateral de la sala.

– Puede que la temperatura baje un par de grados –dijo la contrabandista. –Hemos tenido que desviar la energía del sistema de climatización debido a una sobrecarga de...

Una enorme sacudida hizo que la _Valkyria Errante_ se estremeciera de proa a popa. Eida tuvo que aferrarse con ambas manos a su sillón para no caer al suelo, mientras los jedis echaron mano de la Fuerza para no sufrir mayores percances. Un cubo metálico rodó por el suelo y acabó deteniéndose junto a los pies de Garik, que se había agarrado instintivamente a una tubería metálica que recorría la sala hasta que terminó de vibrar todo. Eida soltó una maldición y se puso en pie de un salto.

– ¡Oh, mierda!¡ Oh, mierda! –empezó a gritar mientras corría hacia la cabina de mando. – ¡CUTTER, te quiero en la cabina ya!

– ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido? –preguntó Seela.

– Problemas. –contestó Garik tajante, mientras los dos jedis seguían a su piloto.

Cuando llegaron a la cabina de control, Eida estaba sentada a los mandos de la nave, mientras los paneles emitían un sinfín de luces y sonidos. Frente a ella, al otro lado del transpariacero, ya no se veía la blancura del hiperespacio sino la negrura de un espacio perlado de estrellas, con un gigante de metal avanzando hacia ellos.

– Es un interceptor mandaloriano –les dijo Eida. –Y nos acaba de sacar del hiperespacio.

El sonido de unos servomotores les alertaron de la llegada de CU-TR a la cabina, que pasó a través de los jedis y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

– ¿Ha estallado el hiperimpulsor? –le preguntó Eida.

– Ha aguantado a duras penas, pero tardará un rato en volver a estar operativo.

– ¡Mierda! –exclamó ella, mientras la enorme nave de clase _Interceptor_ avanzaba hacia ellos, ocupando casi todo su campo de visión – ¡Activa los estabilizadores de popa!

Eida tiró con fuerza del timón y la nave hizo un giro de casi 180 grados mientras los motores sublumínicos vibraban al aumentar su potencia. Cuando la nave enemiga salió de su campo de visión, lo que vieron a continuación no hizo que mejorara la situación. La _Valkyria Errante _se estaba dirigiendo hacia un planeta en cuya órbita se estaba desarrollanto una impresionante batalla naval. Un puñado de cruceros de la República estaban siendo atacados desde todos los vectores posibles por la flota más numerosa que Eida había visto jamás. Un monitor situado a la derecha del timón comenzó a parpadear y a pitar mientras iban apareciendo centenares de puntos rojos, identificando a naves hostiles.

– A buenas horas... –murmuró Eida con resignación.

– ¿Un ataque mandaloriano? –preguntó Seela mientras se agarraba a la parte trasera del asiento de Eida.

– Sea lo que sea, no pienso quedarme para averiguarlo. ¡CUTTER, traza un vector de salida. Abandonamos la fiesta! –Eida aceleró más aún y voló en paralelo a la batalla, mientras una alarma empezó a sonar en la cabina, que se había teñido con una luz rojiza.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó Garik, que se había sentado en un sillón situado en el lateral de la cabina.

– ¡Tres naves en aproximación! –gritó Eida, mientras cambiaba bruscamente de rumbo.

Un rayo verdoso pasó lejos de la nave, pero todos sabían que con los próximos no habría tanta suerte. Un carguero ligero, en cuyo morro afilado habían dibujado las fauces de algún tipo de criatura, flanqueado por otras dos naves más pequeñas, se acercaba velozmente por la popa con intenciones claramente hostiles.

– ¿Has activado los escudos? –preguntó Eida.

– Afirmativo –respondió CU-TR, mientras un par de disparos pasaban rozando la cabina e hicieron que Eida soltara un juramento.

– Y vosotros dos... –dijo Eida dirigiéndose a los jedi. –Os quiero en las torretas disparando a todo lo que se mueva.¡Ya!

Los dos jedis salieron corriendo de la cabina sin perder un instante y atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar al centro de la nave, donde una escalera de mano en vertical que transcurría por el interior de un cilindro, conducía a los sistemas de armamento de la _Valkyria Errante_. Garik Rhysode ascendió hacia la torreta dorsal, mientras Seela descendió hasta la torreta ventral. El puesto del artillero estaba formado por un asiento giratorio de cuero rojo que tenía infinidad de años, un viejo monitor que servía para fijar los blancos y un mando donde se encajaban ambas manos y que tenía el gatillo que accionaba la torreta, compuesta por cuatro láseres de repetición. Cuando Seela terminó de amarrarse el cinturón y agarró con fuerza el gatillo, vio una ráfaga de láseres a través del transpariacero con forma hexagonal y cómo la nave vibraba con cada impacto. Cogió unos auriculares que estaban colgados encima del asiento y se ajustó el micrófono junto a su boca. Cuando encendió los sistemas de comunicación, escuchó a Eida gritando a pleno pulmón.

– ¡Hemos sufrido dos impactos en babor!¡Estos tíos van muy en serio!

– Son muy rápidos –añadió CU-TR, mientras ajustaba el sistema de detección de naves enemigas. –Se acercan dos más. Tiempo estimado de llegada, 27 segundos.

– Nos tenemos que librar de al menos uno de ellos. ¡Garik, prepárate porque te los voy a servir en bandeja!

– ¡Estoy listo! –contestó el jedi

Eida disminuyó drásticamente la velocidad y cuando los tres enemigos estaban casi encima de ellos, giró la nave en un ángulo de noventa grados para enfrentarles a la torreta dorsal. Las tres naves enemigas, anticipándose a la maniobra, realizaron una acción evasiva, pero una de ellas no pudo esquivar a tiempo los certeros disparos de Garik, que la volatilizaron en el acto.

– ¡Buen disparo! –gritó Eida mientras aceleraba y volvía a cambiar de rumbo.

– Nos disparan otras dos naves que acaban de llegar –dijo CU-TR con tranquilidad.

– Solo una –contestó Seela, mientras los láseres de la torreta ventral desintegraban a uno de los enemigos.

– ¡Bien, esto marcha! –se felicitó Eida. –Quizá incluso logremos salir de ésta.

– ¿Usted cree, alteza?

El carguero ligero mandaloriano tenía un par de cañones bastante potentes y estaba castigando seriamente los escudos de popa de la _Valkyria Errante_. Eida estaba consiguiendo esquivar la mayor parte de los disparos, pero su enemigo era un buen tirador. Por su parte, los jedis habían destruido otro par de cazas pequeños que les estaban hostigando desde diferentes ángulos, pero por cada nave destruida, aparecían dos más y en un par de minutos estaban ya rodeados por un enjambre de cazas que no paraban de vomitar fuego sobre ellos. Eida supo enseguida que si no cambiaban pronto de estrategia, estarían condenados.

– CUTTER, pasa toda la energía a los escudos delanteros.

– ¿Perdón? –preguntó el droide, cuya voz no pudo disimular cierto asombro, al pensar que sus receptores auditivos se habían estropeado.

– ¡He dicho que pongas al máximo los escudos de proa! –La _Valkyria Errante_ hizo un rizo para esquivar varios disparos de láser y quedó orientada hacia la batalla que se desarrollaba en la órbita de Onderon.

– ¿Vamos a atacar a la flota mandaloriana? –preguntó CU-TR.

– Vamos a meternos de lleno en la batalla. Estarán locos si nos siguen, ¿no crees? –le dijo Eida, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡¿Que vamos a atacar qué?! –exclamó Seela.

– ¡Agarraros bien ahí atrás! –gritó Eida mientras la nave se dirigía a máxima velocidad hacia la batalla. –¡Y no dejéis de disparar!

– Alteza, las probabilidades de sobrevivir más de dos minutos en esa batalla son de una entre 734

– ¡Maestro, está loca!

– La Fuerza está con nosotros –dijo Garik tranquilamente mientras derribaba otra nave. –No pierdas la concentración.

La _Valkyria Errante_ se dirigió a máxima velocidad hacia Onderon, mientras los disparos de los enemigos pasaban rozando la popa de la nave. Las torretas no paraban de disparar, sin fijar enemigos en particular, más con la intención de mantener alejados a los cazas enemigos. A ese ritmo, se sobrecalentarían en cuestión de minutos y quedarían inservibles. Pero la estrategia de los jedi parecía funcionar e impedían que los cazas tuviesen un blanco fácil sobre ellos. Lograron acercarse lo suficiente a un crucero de la República, que estaba siendo atacado por ambos flancos por dos gigantescos destructores mandalorianos de más de un kilómetro de eslora. Eida pegó la nave lo máximo posible al lateral del crucero con forma de martillo, evitando tocar los escudos, pues eso sería fatal. Pasó entre las dos naves enzarzadas en batalla haciendo un tirabuzón y sin recibir un solo disparo. Sus perseguidores mandalorianos no tuvieron tanta suerte y fueron abatidos unos por fuego amigo y otros por disparos del enemigo.

– ¡Yeaaaaah! ¿Habéis visto eso? – exclamó Eida llena de júbilo.

– Asombroso –contestó CU-TR sin mostrar un ápice de asombro en su monótona voz. –Por cierto, nos acaban de disparar un torpedo de protones.

La _Valkyria Errante_ había entrado de lleno en la batalla que transcurría en la órbita de Onderon. Apenas quedaban ya un puñado de cruceros de la República que se defendían como podían mientras aguardaban una muerte segura. Una infinidad de disparos pasaban a su alrededor. Cazas mandalorianos y republicanos se perseguían unos a otros, esquivándose, disparándose, en una auténtica oda a la destrucción. Cuando el torpedo de protones estaba a escasos metros de la popa de la _Valkyria Errante_, Eida giró a estribor y la nave quedó enfrentada contra un carguero mandaloriano que se dirigía hacia ellos.

– Estamos en un vector de colisión. –dijo CU-TR. –Impacto en menos 6, 5, 4...

Eida tiró suavemente de los controles, apenas un par de grados para que la _Valkyria Errante_ pasase rozando la parte ventral de la nave enemiga. Ambas naves se estremecieron y se iluminaron de un color azulado cuando los escudos chocaron. Las alarmas saltaron en la cabina y un panel que estaba sobre CU-TR estalló, derramando un mar de chispas sobre los controles. El misil impactó en la cabina de la nave mandaloriana e hizo que estallase en mil pedazos. La _Valkyria Errante_ giró sin control durante unos instantes, mientras era atraída por la gravedad de Onderon.

– ¡Trata de estabilizarla!

– Hemos perdido los escudos, alteza.

– ¡Recupéralos! –grito Eida mientras estabilizaba la nave y veía cómo dos cazas enemigos se dirigían hacia ellos. –Oh, mierda.

– ¿Necesitan que les echemos una mano? –dijo alguien por la radio, mientras una de las naves mandalorianas estallaba y la otra cambiaba de rumbo al verse amenazada por los dos cazas de la república que acababan de llegar.

– Ya lo creo que sí –contestó Eida.

– Razor, vienen cuatro más –dijo otra voz.

– Recibido, rojo 1 –respondío Razor –Carguero corelliano, les escoltaremos hasta las coordenadas de salto.

Los dos cazas se situaron a ambos lados de la _Valkyria Errante_ y bordearon la órbita del planeta mientras se alejaban del grueso de la batalla. A medida que avanzaban, vieron cómo cientos de naves abandonaban el planeta, dirigiéndose hacia la cara oculta de Dxun, una de las cuatro lunas que poseía el planeta, que estaba tan cercana a Onderon que algunas bestias nativas eran capaces de cruzar el espacio entre ambos astros debido a la conexión de sus órbitas. La flota mandaloriana se estaba desplegando alrededor del planeta, formando una red de naves que bloquearía cualquier salida de Onderon. La mayoría de las naves que trataban de abandonar el planeta por el sector equivocado eran destruidas o abordadas por los cargueros mandalorianos.

– Los tenemos casi encima –dijo CUTTER.

– Casi hemos llegado a la luna –contestó Eida, que tenía la mirada fija en Dxun. – ¿Funcionará el hiperimpulsor?

– Esperemos que así sea o preferiremos estar en Kessel en una mina de brillestim.

– ¡Eso ha estado muy bien, CUTTER. Vas mejorando!

– Intento que mi programación lingüística sea de su agrado, alteza.

Cuando el trío de naves entró en la órbita de Dxun, del hiperespacio surgió el enésimo de los problemas, y ante ellos aparecieron tres acorazados mandalorianos, que habían sido destinados a cortar la vía de escape de los refugiados que intentaban abandonar Onderon. Ahora sí, Mandalore había logrado bloquear completamente el planeta. Eida disminuyó la velocidad de la _Valkyria Errante_, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. El que se hacía llamar Razor posicionó su caza junto a la cabina de la _Valkyria Errante_ y ambos pilotos se miraron a través del transpariacero de las cabinas. El caza de Razor tenía una fea quemadura en una de sus alas de estribor y le costaba algo mantener la estabilidad de la nave. Por su parte, la _Valkyria Errante_ conservaba sus escudos a un nivel mínimo y tenía prácticamente inutilizado uno de sus motores sublumínicos, que se encendía y se apagaba intermitentemente.

– Parece que se han complicado un poco las cosas –dijo Razor, un varón humano que hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

– Eso mismo estaba pensando yo –contestó Eida.

– ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Rojo 1, mientras situaba su caza a babor de Razor. –Jamás atravesaremos ese bloqueo.

– Escuchad, ya habéis hecho bastante por nosotros. Regresad con vuestra flota y salid de aquí.

– No hay flota a la que regresar, señorita –la voz de Razor tenía un tono melancólico. –Sólo quedamos nosotros.

– De acuerdo –contestó Eida. –Entonces, salgamos de aquí. Todos.

– No me opondré a eso –comentó con sarcasmo Rojo 1.

– ¿Qué probabilidades hay de atravesar un bloqueo de tres acorazados? –preguntó Eida.

– Una entre ocho mil quinientas...

– Era una pregunta retórica, CUTTER.

– Escuchad –interrumpió Razor la conversación. –Tenemos una mínima posibilidad de salir de aquí. Es arriesgado pero es la única vía de escape posible.

– Soy todo oídos –dijo Eida mientras tecleaba unos vectores de aproximación sobre un monitor.

– Los mandalorianos tienen establecido el bloqueo en la cara oculta de la luna, la más alejada de Onderon.

– Estás loco –le dijo Eida, que empezaba a adivinar lo que iba a proponer el piloto del caza.

– Pero por la cara más cercana a Onderon...

– ¿Propones que pasemos entre Onderon y Dxun? – preguntó Eida. – ¿Por un minúsculo corredor existente entre las dos atmósferas, que nos pueden volatilizar si las rozamos, además de estar sometidos a la fuerza gravitacional de ambos astros?

– Es una ratonera de difícil maniobrabilidad –dijo Rojo 1. –Si nos interceptan ahí seremos forraje de bantha.

– Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo –dijo Razor, mientras cambiaba el rumbo de su caza y trazaba un vector que les llevaría por la nueva ruta.

La _Valkyria Errante_ siguió al caza de Razor, mientras Rojo 1 se situaba en su popa, con la intención de interceptar a los cazas mandalorianos que estaban a punto de darles alcance. Cuando los primeros disparos cayeron sobre ellos, Razor hizo un arriesgado giro, rozando la atmósfera de Dxun, para enfrentarse a un caza mandaloriano que no pudo esquivar sus disparos y fue partido en dos trozos. Rojo 1 aprovechó el fuego de cobertura que le proporcionaban las torretas de la Valkyria Errante para acabar con otro enemigo, pero una de sus alas pasó demasiado cerca de Onderon y quedó pulverizada al entrar en contacto con la atmósfera

– ¡Rojo 1! –gritó Razor – ¡Si vuelves a rozar la atmósfera...!

– ¡Lo sé!. Pero con sólo 3 alas sigo pilotando mejor que tú –dijo mientras estabilizaba su caza entre las dos atmósferas

– Ni en sueños –respondió Razor, que se había situado a la cola de otro enemigo y descargaba sus láseres sobre él. – ¡Ahora tened cuidado. Esto se está estrechando!.

Los sistemas de colisión de la _Valkyria Errante_ sonaron cada vez con mayor intensidad. El ordenador de abordo era el único sistema capaz de detectar los límites de ambas atmósferas y sobre el monitor se superponía una línea azulada inmersa en un mar carmesí. Aquello era similar a viajar por un estrecho túnel que podía cerrarse en cualquier instante. Afortunadamente, las atmósferas del planeta y la luna estaban próximas entre sí, pero no llegaban a tocarse.

– Ya casi estamos fuera... –dijo Eida. –¡Lo vamos a conseguir!.

– Las coordenadas para el salto están metidas –añadió CU-TR

Eida agarró con fuerza la palanca del hiperimpulsor. En apenas unos segundos dejarían atrás la influencia gravitatoria de Onderon y Dxun y podrían saltar al hiperespacio. Inexplicablemente, iban a lograrlo.

– Alerta de colisión –dijo CU-TR

– ¡¿Que?! –Eida esquivó dos torpedos de protones que se dirigían hacia ellos. – ¡Cuidado!.

Razor hizo un rizo para esquivar los dos torpedos, mientras lanzaba el último que le quedaba a él contra el carguero mandaloriano que acababa de interceptar a la Valkyria Errante. Ambas explosiones se produjeron al unísono. El carguero mandaloriano y Rojo 1 desaparecieron.

– ¡Rojo 1! –exclamó Razor, mientras su compañero estallaba y la onda expansiva le lanzaba contra la atmósfera de Onderon.

– ¡Razor! –gritó Eida – ¡Elévate!.

– ¡Saltad al hiperespacio! –Razor trató de elevar el morro de su caza, que se sumergió en la atmósfera e hizo que todas las alarmas del caza empezasen a sonar. – ¡Saltad al hiper...! – La nave se volvió de color rojizo mientras el casco comenzaba a fundirse hasta que al final fue tragado por Onderon

– ¡Mierda! –grito Eida mientras la ira le consumía.

– El segundo torpedo vuelve hacia nosotros. –dijo CU-TR. –Impacto inminente.

– ¡Salto! –Eida tiró con fuerza de la palanca en el preciso instante en el que el torpedo les impactaba. Las estrellas se transformaron en estelas y la _Valkyria_ _Errante_ saltó al hiperespacio.

Garik Rhysode sintió la presión en sus oídos al instante. Abandonó la torreta dorsal antes siquiera de que su padawan se quitase las correas de sujeción y corrió hacia la cabina del piloto, mientras a su alrededor estallaban paneles, se fundían fusibles y las luces se encendían y apagaban. Cuando llegó a la cabina, al otro lado del transpariacero no vio la carascterística luz blanquecina del hiperespacio, sino una amalgama de espirales verdeazuladas.

– ¡Desconéctalo ya! –gritaba Eida, mientras CU-TR tenía sus manos metidas dentro de un panel lleno de cables.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Garik.

– ¡El impacto del torpedo afectó al motor hiperespacial!.¡Viajamos demasiado rápido y a ciegas!.¡Si nos acercamos demasiado a un planeta o una estrella...!

CU-TR logró provocar un cortocircuito y arrancar parte de los cables que controlaban el ordenador de navegación. La _Valkyria Errante_ salió inmediatamente del hiperespacio y la cabina se iluminó con una luz rojiza, primero, y después un halo anaranjado envolvió toda la nave. Eida aferró con fuerza los controles mientras trataba de reorientar la nave.

– ¡Nos abrasamos! ¡Acabamos de entrar en una maldita atmósfera!

La _Valkyria Errante_ comenzó a descender a gran velocidad, mientras Eida tiraba con fuerza de los controles. Habían salido del hiperespacio en la atmósfera de algún planeta. Era un milagro que no hubiesen saltado por los aires, pero aún les quedaba la difícil tarea de tomar tierra de una pieza. Cuando las nubes se retiraron, bajo ellos apareció un mundo de piedra rojiza, poblado de montañas rocosas, cañones y angostos desfiladeros. No había signos de civilización alguna. La _Valkyria Errante_ logró esquivar a duras penas un afilado pico que sobresalía de la tierra como si fuese una antena. Eida logró poner la nave en horizontal y activar los repulsores para disminuir su velocidad de caída. Orientó la proa hacia lo que parecían ser dunas de arena (tenían que ser dunas de arena, pensó Eida, porque de lo contrario se volatilizarían) y consiguieron tocar suelo con algún que otro sobresalto. La nave se arrastró sobre la arena hasta que finalmente se detuvo junto a una enorme roca.

– ¿Estamos todos bien? –preguntó Eida mientras accedía a un mapa estelar en el ordenador.

– ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó CU-TR

– No tengo ni idea –contestó Eida, mientras ampliaba y disminuía el tamaño del mapa. –Es muy extraño. El ordenador localiza las coordenadas pero se supone que aquí no hay ningún planeta.

– Sí que lo hay –dijo CU-TR mientras señalaba una franja del mapa donde aparecía una anomalía gravitacional. –Pero ha sido borrado de los mapas estelares.

Mientras piloto y copiloto discutían acerca de en qué lugar de la galaxia estaban, Garik Rhysode permanecía fuera de la cabina de mando con una mano aferrada al pecho. Su rostro estaba perlado de sudor y un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones le estaba inundando. Sintió ira, dolor y agresividad a unos niveles como jamás había sentido. Invocó a la fuerza y logró calmar en parte esos sentimientos que trataban de entrar en su interior. Su respiración empezó a ralentizarse y finalmente se dirigió a sus compañeros.

– Yo sé dónde estamos –dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento y captaba la atención de Eida y CU-TR. –Estamos en Korriban, el mundo natal de los sith

* * *

**El _Timonel _(Órbita de Onderon)**

Los restos de el _Timonel_, la nave insignia de las fuerzas republicanas en la batalla de Onderon, flotaban en el espacio sin albergar vida alguna en su interior. Un certero disparo había atravesado de babor a estribor la nave y toda su tripulación había sido absorbida por el vacío del espacio. Ahora, el crucero era un inmenso cadáver envuelto en sombras silenciosas, salvo un pequeño monitor en el puente de mando, que aún permanecía iluminado, mostrando un mensaje de texto intermitente en una de las frecuencias de emergencia de la República.

_Código 37 prioridad alfa. Onderon bajo control mandaloriano. Necesito extracción inmediata de territorio enemigo. Número de identificación D46732C . Teniente Darren Drayson, alias Razor_


	3. Preludio a la oscuridad

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**Garik Rhysode**: Caballero jedi (humano)

**Seela Tarn**: Padawan jedi (hembra twi´lek)

**Eida Mereel**: Contrabandista (humana)

**CU-TR**: Droide

**Darren Drayson (Razor)**: Piloto de caza (humano)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**PRELUDIO A LA OSCURIDAD**

* * *

**Korriban**

Para muchos, Korriban es tan solo una leyenda. Una historia que contar a los jóvenes aprendices jedi en la academia de Dantooine. Historias para asustar a los niños. Historias que hablan del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza, siempre acechante en la oscuridad y en las debilidades. Entre los sentimientos más secretos, es donde el Lado Oscuro muestra su verdadero poder, entrando dentro del alma y arraigándose al corazón. Pudriéndolo y tomando su control. Se podría decir que el Lado Oscuro representa al mal, un mal primigenio que existe desde los albores de la creación de la galaxia. Un mal que trasciende espacio y tiempo para conquistar, hacer suyo y gobernar los espíritus que antaño fueron luminosos y terminaron abdicando hacia la oscuridad llena de infamia, pues allí donde hay luz, siempre habrá oscuridad. La galaxia siempre tiende hacia el equilibrio y el bien jamás podrá subsistir sin el mal, pues ambos poderes, en su totalidad, tienden siempre hacia la autodestrucción.

Hace miles de años, la oscuridad llegó a Korriban. Cuando nacieron los primeros jedis que aprendieron a controlar la Fuerza, también nació la semilla oscura que les podría llegar a corromper. Y, en verdad, algunos de ellos lo fueron. El mal hizo acto de presencia y los Señores Oscuros se dieron a conocer. Fueron combatidos, derrotados en la batalla de Corbos y exiliados, confinados a un remoto planeta desconocido en el sistema Horuset. Así fue cómo el Lado Oscuro se instaló en Korriban, un planeta compuesto por desiertos montañosos y cuya especie dominante eran los sith, un pueblo de guerreros humanoides de piel rojiza y que vivían en tribus, de manera austera y sin tener contacto alguno con la tecnología. Con la llegada de los jedis oscuros y sus artes en el manejo de la Fuerza, los siths les tomaron por dioses que habían venido a ellos desde las estrellas. Y fue así como nacieron los Señores Oscuros del Sith, que gobernaron en Korriban durante generaciones, creando en ese planeta un auténtico bastión para el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, el Imperio Sith.

Los Sith se hicieron fuertes en Korriban y llegaron incluso a amenazar la integridad de la República, que estuvo a punto de ser destruída en la Gran Guerra Sith, acontecida 30 años atrás, en la cual los caballeros jedi consiguieron vencer al Imperio Sith. Korriban fue borrado de los mapas estelares de la República y condenado al olvido, al igual que los Señores Oscuros del Sith, que fueron exterminados en esa guerra. O al menos eso es lo que se cuenta en la Holored.

–Estamos en Korriban, el mundo natal de los sith –dijo Garik Rhysode mientras Eida Mereel y CU-TR dejaban de lado el mapa estelar que consultaban en el ordenador de abordo.

–¿Korriban? –preguntó Eida. –Korriban es un cuento para asustar a los niños y a los viejos. Ese planeta nunca existió.

–La información que proporciona la Holored sobre Korriban es algo vaga –dijo CU-TR mientras accedía a sus bancos de memoria. –A pesar del borrado de información al respecto, que estoy seguro de que se ha realizado, hay claros indicios de su existencia. Aún así, la ubicación del planeta es desconocida, según las fuentes oficiales.

–A mí me sirve con eso –se apresuró a añadir Eida mientras se ponía en pie. –No tengo ni idea de dónde estamos, pero nos vamos a largar de aquí de inmediato. CUTTER, vamos a realizar un análisis exhaustivo de la _Valkyria_. Quiero saber si aún podemos despegar. No estamos aquí de turismo y tenemos una carga que entregar en Taris.

–Ya estoy en ello, alteza –respondió CU-TR mientras consultaba el monitor del ordenador.

Un desgarrador grito proveniente de las entrañas de la nave y que sólo podía pertenecer a Seela Tarn interrumpió bruscamente la conversación. Garik Rhysode salió de la cabina de mando a grandes zancadas, casi sin tocar el suelo, y en cuestión de segundos estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo, en donde Seela estaba arrodillada en el suelo de metal con sus brazos sobre la cabeza y la vista fija en el suelo.

–¡Maaaadreee! –gritó, mientras alzaba su rostro que estaba surcado por lágrimas.

–¡Seela, aguanta! –le gritó Garik mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y trataba de rodearla con su brazo.

La twi´lek apartó a Garik de un manotazo y se puso en pie.

–¡Ellos la hicieron eso! –gritó con toda la rabia que había en su interior. –¡Los mataré a todos!

–¡Seela, cálmate! –continuó Garik. –Es el Lado Oscuro quien habla por ti. Es increiblemente fuerte en este planeta.

Eida llegó corriendo y se detuvo en seco al contemplar la escena, sin saber muy bien lo que había ocurrido. No veía sangre por ninguna parte y eso siempre solía ser una buena señal.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí...?

–¡Los mataré a todos!

Seela encendió su sable de luz doble y lanzó una estocada a Eida, que la hubiese decapitado si Garik no la hubiese bloqueado con su sable de luz verde. Ambas hojas chocaron y permanecieron chisporroteando a escasos centímetros del cuello de Eida, cuyo rostro se acababa de quedar completamente pálido e iluminado con un tono verdeazulado. Eida permaneció quieta, si apenas pestañear y con su mano derecha a punto de agarrar su bláster.

–¿Qué... cojones... pasa... aquí?

Garik hizo un giro rápido de muñeca y desarmó a Seela con facilidad. Su sable de luz doble voló por los aires y se apagó hasta quedar tirado en un rincón al final del pasillo. Garik apagó su sable de luz, agarró con fuerza a Seela y puso la palma de su mano izquierda contra la frente de ella.

–¡Quiero matarlos! –gritó Seela, mientras la mano de Garik comenzaba a iluminarse y a trasmitirle un intenso calor por medio de la Fuerza, que estaba entrando en su mente. –Quiero... matarlos...

Seela cerró sus ojos y se desplomó en los brazos de Garik, que la sujetó con firmeza mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda y la levantaba por las rodillas, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

–Ha empezado a recordar su pasado –dijo Garik con voz pausada. Luego se dio la vuelta y llevó a Seela en dirección a su camarote –Ahora necesita descansar

–Realmente estamos en Korriban, ¿verdad? –preguntó Eida mientras Garik se alejaba

–¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –preguntó el caballero jedi sin volverse

–Bueno, apenas llevamos unos minutos en el planeta y he estado a punto de morir, dos veces.

–Estamos en Korriban. –confirmó Garik, que desapareció tras la puerta de su camarote.

Eida permaneció unos instantes sin moverse, en mitad del pasillo, aún en estado de shock y con la sangre volviendo muy lentamente a su rostro. CU-TR apareció junto a ella. Ni siquiera había oído el ruido de sus servomotores al moverse.

–CUTTER, necesito un trago.

* * *

**Sala de audiencias del Consejo jedi (Dantooine)**

Aquella mañana soleada en la cara diurna del planeta Dantooine presagiaba buenas noticias. El enclave jedi bullía de vida y más de un centenar de jóvenes aprendices se estaban ejercitando en las instalaciones del complejo. Una nueva generación de jedis que aspiraba a convertirse en caballeros dentro de algunos años y pasar así a englosar las filas de la gloriosa Orden. La Sala de audiencias del Consejo Jedi era un edificio circular, metálico que estaba ubicado frente a un denso bosque de coníferas y parcialmente rodeado por varios ríos y enormes praderas donde reposaban una docena de edificios más pequeños que conformaban la academia jedi. Un lugar paradisiaco e idóneo para el retiro y el entrenamiento de un caballero jedi. Cuando el centro de comunicaciones de Dantooine captó la transmisión que venía de bastante lejos, apenas pudo realizar una grabación de seguridad antes de que la comunicación se cortase. Los técnicos tardaron varias horas en depurar el mensaje, que sin duda había sido enviado desde un transmisor en bastante mal estado y que no estaba preparado para enviar una comunicación a tan larga distancia. El mensaje fue inmediatamente transmitido a los aposentos de Vandar Tokare, el maestro jedi más importante que había en Dantooine, y éste convocó de inmediato una reunión del Consejo con la primera luz del alba.

Los cuatro maestros jedi que regentaban el Consejo jedi de Dantooine ocuparon sus asientos en la sala circular: Vandar Tokare, un pequeño pero poderosísimo jedi, de piel marrón y de la misma especie del futuro maestro Yoda; Vrook Lamar, un humano algo brusco, cauto y desconfiado por naturaleza; Zhar Lestin, un twi´lek de piel cobriza y nulo sentido del humor; y Bala Nisi, una humana que llevaba su pelo peinado en un abanico de trenzas. El maestro Vandar Tokare deslizó suavemente un panel electrónico que había en uno de los brazos de su pequeño sillón y activó el interruptor que hizo que un holograma apareciese en el centro de la sala. A pesar de las interferencias y la mala calidad de la grabación, todos reconocieron al maestro jedi Garik Rhysode.

–Maestros... –dijo la silueta azulada de Garik mientras hacía un respetuoso gesto con su cabeza. –La situación es crítica. Me temo que Mandalore se nos ha adelantado y ha logrado firmar un contrato con los hutt. Los embajadores de la República fueron asesinados antes de llegar a Nar Shaddaa...

–¡Eso es inconcebible! –exclamó Vrook Lamar

–No nos precipitemos en nuestras conclusiones. –dijo Zhar Lestin con tranquilidad. –Escuchemos todo el mensaje.

–... fue imposible la negociación –siguió diciendo la grabación de Garik. –Los hutt están bajo la protección de Mandalore, lo cual les garantiza el control de las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia. Si estalla la guerra, la República puede dar por perdido el borde exterior. En estos momentos me dirijo a Taris, para reunirme con vosotros. Debemos convocar una reunión de urgencia con el Senado para afrontar esta nueva crisis que podría...

El holograma comenzó a parpadear y a hacerse ininteligible, hasta que al final la comunicación se cortó y Garik Rhysode desapareció. Los maestros jedi permanecieron unos instantes en silencio, analizando el mensaje que acababan de escuchar y fue finalmente Vandar Tokare quien comenzó a hablar.

–Desafortunada esta noticia es. Poder excesivo a Mandalore otorga

–Los hutt nunca se aliarían con la República. –dijo Vrook Lamar

–No sin sacar suculentos beneficios a cambio –añadió Bala Nisi mientras se acariciaba pensativamente su mentón. –Me pregunto qué les habrán ofrecido a cambio.

–Créditos, libertad absoluta para el contrabando, ausencia de tasas comerciales... –enumeró Zhar Lestin. –Todo lo que hace feliz a un hutt.

–El destinatario de la transmisión del maestro Rhysode, el Consejo de Taris era. –explicó Vondar Tokare. –Pero a su destino nunca llegó. El maestro Rhysode desaparecido ha.

–¿Desaparecido? –preguntó Vrook Lamar

–Hace dos días, el mensaje grabado fue. Retrasarse, impropio de él es.

–Si el mensaje del maestro Rhysode no llegó a Taris antes que a Dantooine... –comentó Bala Nisi, que seguía pensativa.

–La República no habrá sido alertada aún –conjeturó Zhar Lestin. –Y Mandalore nos llevará al menos dos días estándar de ventaja

–La situación es sumamente peligrosa –añadió Vrook Lamar. –Si estallase ahora la guerra, la República descubriría que los hutts tienen bloqueadas las principales rutas comerciales de la galaxia y...

El maestro jedi interrumpió su frase cuando las puertas del consejo se abrieron. Un apuesto hombre, vestido de jedi, con una capa marrón, bien peinado y de cabellos castaños entró en la sala y se situó en el centro de la misma.

–La guerra ya ha estallado. –dijo, mientras observaba con sus ojos penetrantes a los maestros jedi del Consejo. –Los mandalorianos han atacado Onderon.

–¿Por qué atacar Onderon? –preguntó Vrook Lamar

–Onderon es la llave para lanzar un ataque a gran escala sobre Taris –explicó Bala Nisi

–Las noticias que traes desdichadas para la República son.-dijo

–¿Desdichadas? –preguntó el jedi. –Es una declaración de guerra a la República.

–Sabemos lo que significa, Revan –intervino Zhar Lestin

–Pero esta noticia a traernos solo venido no has, ¿verdad?

–Maestro Vandar..., maestros –dijo el caballero jedi Revan mientras se dirigía a los cuatro. –La amenaza a la República ya es un hecho. Debemos actuar.

–Ya sabes cuál es la decisión del Consejo acerca de esta guerra –dijo el maestro Vrook Lamar. –Los jedis no tomaremos parte de manera activa en el conflicto.

–Maestros, está muriendo gente ahí fuera. –continuó Revan mientras señalaba al cielo por una de las ventanas. –¿El Consejo Jedi va a quedarse con los brazos cruzados?

–En ningún momento se ha insinuado eso –explicó Bala Nisi.

–A la República ayudar debemos. Mas en una guerra abierta no participaremos –el maestro Vondar Tokare dio un salto y comenzó a caminar por la sala ayudado de su bastón de madera.

–¡Pero nos han declarado la guerra, maestro Vandar! –exclamó Revan mientras se acercaba a él.

–Esta guerra por un halo de oscuridad envuelta está. Mucho que perder tenemos si en soldados nos convertimos.

–Existen muchas formas de ayudar a la República –dijo Zhar Lestin –Somos los guardianes de la paz en la galaxia. Ése es nuestro cometido para con la Fuerza.

–No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo la República es masacrada –dijo Revan.

–¡Revan!, ¿Es que piensas desobedecer al Consejo Jedi? –le preguntó Vrook Lamar.

Revan no contestó a la pregunta del maestro jedi. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Apoyó una mano sobre el panel de apertura y sin volverse les habló.

–Soy un caballero jedi que ha jurado proteger la vida en la galaxia y defender a los habitantes de la República. No voy a permitir que la República muera. –Revan se giró y miró a los maestros. –No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo la gente muere y es esclavizada.

Revan pulsó el interruptor y la puerta se abrió. Atravesó el umbral y antes de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas les dijo.

–Tengo al menos a un centenar de jedis que me apoyan. Y van a venir conmigo a la guerra.

* * *

**Diario del teniente Darren Drayson, alias Razor**

**Día 1 (Onderon)**

_Nunca pensé que pudiese sobrevivir a algo así. Cuando mi caza se incendió al entrar en la atmósfera de Onderon pensé que había llegado mi final. El ataque mandaloriano ha sido devastador. No me cabe duda alguna de que con este acto han declarado la guerra a la República y mucho me temo que su ambición no tendrá límites. En la órbita del planeta no queda ya ninguna nave aliada operativa. Confío en que alguien haya logrado saltar al hiperespacio, pero mis esperanzas son bastante remotas. El ataque fue bien planeado y ejecutado. El cerco a Onderon no ha tenido fisura alguna. Mandalore posee grandes estrategas que auguran una guerra larga y difícil._

_Mi aterrizaje fue complicado. Con sólo dos alas operativas y un timón excesivamente maltrecho he logrado orientar la nave hacia una selva frondosa, poblada de árboles altos y vegetación exuberante. Por suerte, uno de los motores ha aguantado (he de felicitar a los astilleros de Kuat por su excelente trabajo con esta nave) y he conseguido estrellarme de la manera menos traumática posible, quedando encajado entre los troncos de dos enormes árboles, a apenas tres metros del suelo. Obvio comentar aquí que mi caza ha quedado del todo inservible y que jamás volverá a volar. Antes de abandonar mi nave, he conseguido volver a conectar temporalmente una de las células de energía y mandar un mensaje de auxilio por un canal de emergencia de la República. Desconozco si alguien escuchó mi llamada. Voy a esperar dos horas, según dictamina el protocolo de emergencia. Si en ese periodo de tiempo no recibo una respuesta, daré por hecho que nadie escuchó mi llamada de auxilio y abandonaré la zona de impacto. Mientras espero, abriré una nueva entrada en mi datapad. Voy a registrar los hechos que ocurran desde que me estrellé en Onderon. Si alguien encuentra mi cadáver, al menos sabrá parte de lo que me ocurrió._

_Han pasado las dos horas y, como me temía, no ha habido señal alguna de fuerzas de la República. He vuelto a subir a mi caza y he abierto el maletín de supervivencia. Hay raciones de comida para una semana y agua para un par de días. Tengo también un pequeño medpack y unos macrobinoculares. Lo he cargado todo en una mochila que me he echado al hombro y he emprendido mi viaje en busca de un asentamiento o cualquier lugar donde pueda obtener una nave que me saque de aquí._

_LLevo horas caminado por esta selva que parece interminable. La vegetación hace que me cueste avanzar con rapidez. La selva es un hervidero de sonidos. Mis nulos conocimientos de zoología interplanetaria me hace imposible tratar de discernir qué tipo de seres pueden habitar estos parajes, pero a medida que yo avanzo, los sonidos callan, para volverse a reproducir en otra zona más alejada. He llegado a pensar que tal vez estas criaturas le tengan miedo a los humanos. Otra opción es que estén tratando de cazarme y que se limiten a esperar a que anochezca para caer sobre mí y descuartizarme. _

_Ha anochecido y he sido incapaz de dormir. Temo que si lo hago no volveré a despertar de una pieza, así que he continuado la marcha. Apenas faltaban un par de horas para el alba y he salido de esta condenada selva. Un pequeño valle se ha abierto ante mí con unas gigantescas montañas al fondo. No tengo ningún mapa ni dirección predilecta a tomar, por lo que creo que si soy capaz de llegar a la cima, tal vez pueda localizar algún sitio al que poder ir. Cuando descendía por el valle, mis ojos han captado una pequeña luz en la lejanía. He echado mano de mis macrobinoculares y he descubierto una nave que debió ser derribada durante la evacuación de Onderon. Tiene el casco ennegrecido y le falta un trozo de popa. He ajustado mejor el sensor de visión nocturna y ha sido entonces cuando he descubierto un par de figuras moviéndose entre los restos de la nave. ¡Había supervivientes!. He guardado los macrobinoculares en la mochila y he corrido hacia ellos. Luego, el cielo se ha iluminado con un resplandor azulado y dos cargueros ligeros mandalorianos han aparecido sobrevolando la nave estrellada e iluminándola con potentes focos de luz. Instintivamente me he lanzado al suelo, entre unos matorrales y he contemplado cómo uno de los cargueros mandalorianos descendía a por su presa. He desenfundado mi pequeño bláster de bolsillo, que no es que vaya a servir de mucha ayuda, pero si vienen a por mí, estaré preparado._

* * *

**Korriban**

Casi dieciocho horas estándar después de que la _Valkyria Errante_ se estrellase en Korriban, CU-TR creía haber logrado arreglar uno de los motores sublumínicos (con una probabilidad del 35% de que explotase al ser encendido). Eida había estado peleándose con el ordenador de la nave para tratar de descubrir cuántos componentes esenciales de la _Valkyria_ estaban dañados y cuáles podían arreglar con el instrumental del que disponían. Cuando el ordenador llevaba tres cuartas partes del escaneado completado y el listado de fallos en la pantalla seguía en aumento, Eida decidió que necesitaba otro trago y una buena ducha. Se dirigió hacia su camarote mientras aún maldecía al ordenador y a ese maldito planeta de ahí fuera. El camarote disponía de una pequeña ducha a base de un agua que había sido filtrada ya demasiadas veces y que se volvía pegajosa por momentos. Se metió bajo el chorro y dejó que el agua fría le golpease en la cara. El agua era lo de menos. Lo que ella necesitaba era que su frialdad le despejase la mente y le aclarase las ideas. Cuando sintió que empezaba a recuperar las energías, salió de la ducha y se secó el cuerpo con una desgastada toalla. Los secadores corporales eran un lujo que en esa nave no se podían permitir. Se enfundó en unos pantalones de cuero negro, se puso una camisa limpia y se sirvió una copa de licor Gralish, que había conseguido clandestinamente en una cantina de la ciudad de Xakrea, en el planeta Darkknell. Dio un par de tragos y esperó a que la bebida le empezase a hacer efecto, mientras se dirigía al camarote de la tripulación, que era un pequeño habitáculo con una cama en la que permanecía inconsciente Seela Tarn. Garik Rhysode estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, los ojos cerrados y sumido en una especie de trance jedi. Cuando sintió otra presencia más en la habitación, abrió los ojos y vio a Eida apoyada en un rincón, bebiendo una sustancia verdeazulada.

–¿Cuando despierte volverá a intentar matarme? –preguntó, mientras señalaba al cuerpo de la twi´lek, que respiraba plácidamente tendida en la cama.

–Le he inducido en un sueño mediante la Fuerza. –contestó Garik. –El Lado Oscuro es muy intenso en este planeta. Consiguió acceder a su interior y revelar aquello que ella esconde en lo más profundo de su corazón.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta, maestro jedi –le contestó Eida.

–No, no va a hacerte daño. Cuando despierte, volverá a estar en paz consigo misma y no recordará nada de lo sucedido. La sanación mental mediante la Fuerza es lenta y costosa, pero bastante efectiva.

Eida asintió con la cabeza y dio otro trago a su bebida. Ella no creía mucho en esas artimañas de la Fuerza. Sabía que algo existía, una especie de magia. Había visto a jedis hacer "su magia", pero estaba convencida de que todo tenía un límite. Si aquella mocosa hacía alguna estupidez, estaba dispuesta a pegarle un tiro.

–Antes dijiste que ella estaba recordando su pasado.

–Sí. El Lado Oscuro se valió de su sufrimiento para hacer brotar su ira.

Garik se puso en pie, se acercó a Seela y le puso una mano en la frente.

–Seela tiene una sensibilidad con la Fuerza que apenas posee límites. Nunca vi a otra persona igual.

–Yo la sigo viendo algo verde. –dijo Eida mientras se terminaba su copa y añadió rápidamente –No es un chiste.

–Todavía no es caballero jedi. No ha pasado las pruebas y le queda mucho que aprender, pero estoy convencido de que será la jedi más extraordinaria que jamás haya existido.

–Me da miedo pensar lo que pueda hacer si obtiene tanto poder como dices –dijo Eida mirando a la twi´lek con cara de preocupación.

–Ese es el problema. Su pasado.

Eida no dijo nada y miró fijamente a Garik, emplazándole a continuar su historia.

–La familia de Seela fue atacada cuando ella era una niña. Ryloth es un mundo treméndamente hostil, donde la vida de una hembra twi´lek no vale nada. Es el principal mercado de los traficantes de esclavos.

–Traficantes de esclavos... –dijo Eida. –Maldita escoria.

–Mataron a todos los varones. A las hembras las hicieron cosas inimaginables, para después venderlas como esclavas. Usaron a sus hijos como cebo. Seela lo contempló todo. La rescaté de una nave que la trasladaba a Tatooine para venderla a un Hutt. Era la única de su familia que sobreviviría. Su conexión con la Fuerza era impresionante. Pude sentirla a dos sistemas de distancia. Sentí su llamada de auxilio, su miedo y su desconsuelo.

–¿Y no recuerda nada de ello? –preguntó Eida.

–Aquella niña era sensible a la Fuerza. Había usado la Fuerza para sobrevivir, sin haber recibido adiestramiento alguno. Era una jedi en potencia. A su edad, mi comunión con la Fuerza ni se aproximaba a los niveles de ella. La experiencia que vivió la marcaría de por vida. Todo ese sufrimiento la acabaría matando. Si aprendía a usar la Fuerza, el Lado Oscuro la absorbería...

–Y le borraste la memoria. Muy astuto, maestro jedi.

–La acogí bajo mi tutela y se convirtió en mi padawan. –continuó diciendo Garik. –Seela recuperará su memoria, pero a su debido tiempo, cuando su dominio sobre la Fuerza sea total y pueda controlar sus sentimientos. De lo contrario...

Garik Rhysode no consiguió terminar aquella frase. Sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza. Algo proveniente de aquel planeta y que sin embargo no pertenecía al Lado Oscuro. Algo o alguien acababa de invocar al Lado Luminoso de la Fuerza. En aquel planeta rebosante de oscuridad, acababa de nacer una luz.

–Hay un jedi en este planeta –dijo Garik, que de inmediato comenzó a ajustarse su túnica marrón.

–¿Un jedi? –preguntó Eida. –Pero dijiste que este planeta hace... –devió su mirada hacia Seela y añadió. –Hace esas cosas con los jedi.

Garik se acercó a Seela y la miró durante unos instantes. Observó cómo ella respiraba con tranquilidad y permanecía en calma gracias al sueño invocado por la Fuerza. Luego, tomó una decisión.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardaréis en arreglar la nave?

–Bueno... –contestó Eida, pensativa. –Si conseguimos despolarizar los acoples de energía y CUTTER parchea como es debido el maldito hiperimpulsor... los daños en el casco no nos llevará demasiado y...

–¿Cuánto tiempo? –volvió a preguntar Garik, mientras se cubría el rostro con la capucha de su túnica.

–Unas 48 horas

– De acuerdo –dijo Garik. –Si en 48 horas no estoy de vuelta, os marcháis.

–¿De vuelta?¡Un momento! –exclamó Eida al ver que Garik se marchaba

– LLeva a Seela a Taris. Busca a Lucien Draay en el Consejo jedi y dale esto. –Garik le entregó a Eida un pequeño datapad. –Él te pagará lo acordado.

–¿Vas a salir ahí fuera? ¿Estás de broma? –Eida perseguía a Garik por el pasillo que conducía a popa.

– En este planeta hay un jedi pidiendo auxilio. Y pienso encontrarle.

* * *

Korriban era un mundo completamente hostil. El clima era seco y caluroso, prácticamente desprovisto de vegetación alguna. Aquel planeta era un claro ejemplo de lo que significaba la palabra _supervivencia_. Cuando Garik Rhysode abandonó la _Valkyria Errante_, el sol estaba en lo más alto y castigaba sin ningún tipo de piedad el rocoso desierto que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. La Fuerza iba a guiar a Garik en aquel viaje. La había sentido con intensidad durante unos instantes y aunque se estaba apagando, aún persistía en su llamada. Su emisor no se encontraba lejos. Si la _Valkyria Errante_ se hubiese estrellado en otro punto del planeta, puede que nunca hubiera escuchado aquella llamada o tal vez hubiese resultado imposible acceder a la fuente. El lado oscuro gobernaba en Korriban y la luz no podría escapar de sus garras.

Garik caminó durante horas, siempre en la misma dirección, hacia unos montículos rocosos que se estaban transformando en grandes montañas a medida que se acercaba. Su rostro se mantenía cubierto por su túnica, evitando que el sol le quemase la piel. Un leve viento se levantaba de vez en cuando, envolviéndole en polvo y ocultándole del acecho de depredadores, aunque aún no había atisbos de ningún tipo de fauna local. Aquella roca parecía estar completamente desprovista de vida.

Cuando el maestro jedi llegó a la montaña rocosa, vio que ésta era enorme. Se internó por un desfiladero de altas paredes escarpadas que parecían no tener fin. Las sombras le envolvieron y por unos instantes se alegró de haber dejado atrás el castigo del sol, a pesar de que en aquel lugar, la oscuridad era mucho más peligrosa. Siguió avanzando entre la roca, atravesando las entrañas de la montaña. Estrechos senderos que ascendían y descendían por una roca que había sido excavada miles de años atrás. A veces, los rayos del sol se colaban entre la roca e iluminaban su camino. Otros tramos se encontraban casi envueltos en penumbras y obligaban al jedi a recurrir a toda su habilidad para evitar sufrir una caída de cientos de metros. Los minutos se transformaron en horas y el viaje por aquella montaña parecía interminable, pero la llamada de la Fuerza era cada vez más cercana y Garik supo que iba en la dirección correcta. Al salir de una galería llena de estalactitas que desembocaba en una pequeña sima iluminada por la luz del sol, tuvo la certeza de que aquel era el lugar que buscaba. Se asomó por el borde y calculó que la caída era de unos veinte metros. Saltó e invocó a la Fuerza para aterrizar con suavidad sobre la roca. Una enorme caverna excavada por hábiles manos se abría ante él. Sintió la llamada con más intensidad aún y cuando miró a su alrededor le vio. Junto a una pared, un hombre de cabellos negros y cuya ropa estaba hecha jirones le estaba observando. Aquel hombre era el jedi. Había llegado a su destino.

–Ayúdame –dijo el hombre, en apenas un susurro y ayudándose de la Fuerza.

Garik sintió el resto de presencias en la caverna antes de que éstas se hicieran visibles. Cuatro figuras con túnicas negras se estaban abriendo en abanico sobre el círculo de luz en donde había aterrizado Garik. Iban encapuchados y portaban algo parecido a sables de luz entre sus manos. Pero el maestro jedi sabía que no eran sables de luz, sino armas de entrenamiento, cuyas hojas estaban cubiertas por millones de barbas llenas de toxinas extraídas de bichos pelko, que causaban quemaduras en contacto con la piel y paralizaban temporalmente el área de alrededor, para simular el efecto de la pérdida de un miembro. Eran acólitos sith. El equivalente de los padawans para el Lado Oscuro.

Cuando los acólitos terminaron de rodear a Garik, lanzaron su ataque. Dos de ellos atacaron a la vez, uno por delante y otro por detrás. Garik encendió su sable de luz verde y con un mandoble partió por la mitad el arma de uno de sus atacantes, mientras esquivaba una estocada. Sus dos atacantes quedaron fuera de combate con un rodillazo en el estómago a uno y un codazo en la cara del otro. Ambos cayeron al suelo sin sentido. Los otros dos acólitos habían titubeado al ver el sable de luz de Garik, pero se lanzaron con furia a por él. Garik apagó su sable de luz y extendió un brazo para lanzarles una onda de presión mediante la Fuerza. Los dos acólitos salieron por los aires y se estrellaron contra una pared, quedando tendidos en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Entonces, Garik sintió una nueva presencia en la caverna y una voz de mujer comenzó a hablar.

–Felicidades, maestro jedi. Ha derrotado a mis alumnos. Debe sentirse muy orgulloso.

–Tú no eres como ellos –dijo Garik, mientras dirigía la vista hacia el rincón en donde estaba el hombre que había venido a buscar.

Una atractiva hembra chiss de piel azulada, ojos rojos y cabello negro sujetaba al hombre por la espalda. Iba enfundada en un traje de cuero negro.

–No, maestro jedi –dijo ella, mientras encendía un sable de luz carmesí junto al cuello del hombre. –Yo no soy como ellos.


	4. Señores Oscuros del Sith

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**Garik Rhysode**: Caballero jedi (humano)

**Seela Tarn**: Padawan jedi (hembra twi´lek)

**Eida Mereel**: Contrabandista (humana)

**CU-TR**: Droide

**Darren Drayson (Razor)**: Piloto de caza (humano)

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**SEÑORES OSCUROS DEL SITH**

* * *

**Korriban**

Los grilletes electrónicos se cerraron sobre las muñecas de Garik Rhysode, mientras la mujer chiss recogía del suelo su sable de luz y lo enganchaba en su cinturón. El maestro jedí había decidido evitar toda confrontación cuando la guerrera sith amenazó con decapitar al joven jedi que había venido a rescatar. Bajó su arma y se decidió a esperar el devenir de los acontecimientos, pues un baño de sangre no era la mejor de las opciones para tratar de descubrir aquello que se estaba gestando en Korriban. La aparición de los acólitos sith y aquella mujer chiss que desprendía un gran halo de oscuridad, necesitaba ser investigado en mayor profundidad, y qué mejor manera para ello que dejar que le condujeran hasta el mismísimo origen de todo.

La mujer avanzó por un oscuro corredor tallado en la piedra sin necesidad de iluminación alguna, gracias a su capacidad para ver en la oscuridad. Le seguía un acólito sith, que portaba una antorcha encendida, y tras él iban Garik y el acólito que lo custodiaba. La marcha la cerraban los dos acólitos restantes, que arrastraban al jedi inconsciente por el suelo. El grupo avanzó por el interior de la montaña, atravesando varios pasadizos y cuevas, y bordeando escarpados desfiladeros en los que un paso en falso podría ser fatal. Caminaron, al menos, durante una hora, sin descanso alguno. Si tenían fatiga en sus cuerpos, no mostraban síntoma alguno. Cuando la última luz del día estaba a punto de desaparecer, la abertura de una gruta dio paso a un valle que parecía haber sido tallado entre las montañas rocosas que lo rodeaban. En el centro había un enorme zigurat de piedra pulida, en cuyos vértices se alzaban monolitos con formas romboides. El grupo descendió por un estrecho sendero que conducía al valle, mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Los días eran tremendamente calurosos en Korriban, pero las noches solían ser bastante frías.

En la base del zigurat nacían unas escaleras que ascendían hasta la mitad de la estructura, para hundirse en sus entrañas a continuación. Excavadas en la roca, no muy empinadas e iluminadas a intervalos por unos pedestales dorados que contenían fuego en su interior. El grupo ascendió por ellas, y entró dentro del zigurat. Allí, un corredor se internaba en el interior de la estructura. Garik fue conducido por él, mientras el otro joven era arrastrado por un pasillo lateral que terminaba en unas escaleras descendentes. Confió en que sobreviviese. Si hubiesen querido matarlo, ya lo hubiesen hecho. Llegaron al final del corredor y unas enormes puertas se abrieron a su paso. Entraron en una cámara de amplios techos, sostenida por columnas de piedra, iluminadas por medio de algún tipo de musgo o sustancia orgánica. Las paredes estaban llenas de grabados compuestos por figuras y textos antiguos. La cámara estaba atravesada por losas de piedra de color rojizo, que terminaban en el muro opuesto a la entrada, en donde había ubicado un trono de piedra excavada en la roca, con un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta y cinco años, sentado en él. La mujer siguió caminando hasta los pies del trono, ante el cual bajó la mirada y puso una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto. Permaneció callada hasta que el hombre habló.

– Jen´evaira´kuoru

– Maestro Essex –dijo la chiss, sin levantar la mirada.

– Levántate, aprendiz y enséñame lo que me has traído.

Jen´evaira´kuoru se irguió e hizo una señal a sus dos acólitos para que le trajeran a Garik. Los acólitos empujaron al jedi hasta que llegaron junto a la chiss y le obligaron a arrodillarse, golpeándole tras las rodillas. Garik hizo una mueca de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas. La mujer chiss estaba instruida en el lado oscuro. Lo había sentido nada más verla. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo al estar frente a aquel hombre iba mucho más allá. El lado oscuro era tremendamente intenso en él y no cabía duda de que estaba frente a un verdadero Señor Oscuro del sith. El hombre se levantó de su trono y dejó que la luz de la cámara le iluminase. Era un hombre alto, de piel muy pálida. Su pelo oscuro, un mar de trenzas ornamentadas con anillos dorados, le caía por debajo de los hombros. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por un respirador de metano que le tapaba la nariz y la boca. Vestía una armadura ligera de bronce brillante, que le cubría el pecho y los hombros, y ocultaba una musculatura desarrollada. Unos brazaletes oscuros protegían sus antebrazos y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una falda de cuero que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

– Un jedi –dijo el Señor Oscuro, cuya voz emitía un tenue eco gracias a la máscara. –Y no es de los nuestros, por lo que veo.

– No, maestro. –contestó la mujer. –Lo encontré más allá de Raraku, al otro lado de la montaña.

– Interesante. ¿Tienes un nombre? –preguntó el Señor Oscuro.

Garik ni siquiera hizo ademán por responder. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, tratando de recopilar la máxima información posible sobre aquel lugar. Los grabados, la estructura, el ambiente... sintió cómo algo le golpeaba. No era físico. La Fuerza le golpeaba. El Lado Oscuro. Aquel hombre tenía un poder asombroso y estaba consiguiendo doblegarle tan sólo con desearlo mediante la Fuerza.

– Me llamo Garik Rhysode

– ¿Garik Rhysode? Evaira, no me habías dicho que me traías un _maestro_ jedi.

– Parece ser que mi reputación me precede, señor...

– Nova Essex, Señor Oscuro del Sith y gobernador de Korriban –dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaba a Garik.

– Pensaba que los siths habían sido exterminados –dijo Garik.

– Puede que se exagerase un poco –respondió Nova Essex

– Un placer haberle conocido. –dijo Garik , mientras se ponía en pie. –Si me disculpa, me están esperando para cenar.

Garik se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el corredor por el que habían entrado. En apenas un segundo, una enorme presión se cernió sobre él y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Notó cómo su hombro derecho se dislocaba y el dolor le inundó. Quería probar a ese Señor Oscuro. Necesitaba saber de lo que era capaz cuando recurría completamente a su poder, invadido por la ira. Para probar a un jedi oscuro no había nada mejor que hacerle enfadar. Y el resultado había merecido la pena. Nova Essex era poderoso y peligroso. Había descargado el Lado Oscuro con violencia sobre Garik y había conseguido inmovilizarle en el suelo.

– Maestro Rhysode –dijo Nova Essex mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo de Garik. –En los archivos del templo jedi no se decía nada sobre su sentido del humor.

Nova Essex agarró a Garik de su túnica y lo puso en pie. Se situó frente a él. La máscara de metano ocultaba la sonrisa que poblaba su rostro. Se estaba divirtiendo

– Evaira, lleva al maestro Rhysode a sus aposentos. Estoy seguro de que disfrutará de nuestra hospitalidad.

* * *

Garik Rhysode fue conducido a través de un laberinto de pasillos y salas hasta una celda ubicada en los niveles inferiores del zigurat. En aquel lugar, la piedra había dejado paso al metal. Parecía que no se fiaban del nuevo huésped y le habían preparado una habitación a la antigua usanza. Un pequeño habitáculo rectangular recubierto de metal, con una cerradura electrónica. Empujaron a Garik al interior y la puerta se cerró magnéticamente tras él. Revisó rápidamente el perímetro y confirmó que no iba a ser posible la huida, a pesar de que tampoco la deseaba, de momento. Se apoyó de espaldas en uno de los mamparos, invocó a la Fuerza mientras ejercía una leve presión y se colocó su hombro dislocado en su sitio. Respiró aliviado y se sentó en el suelo, buscando la paz y la tranquilidad, meditando y recordando con sumo detalle todo aquello que había observado desde que entró en el zigurat. Hizo una minuciosa composición en su mente, una especie de informe que debería entregar cuanto antes al Consejo Jedi, para prevenirles de la nueva amenaza que se cernía sobre la galaxia. Tenía, al menos, un día entero para recabar más información y luego planear su huída de aquel lugar, antes de que la _Valkyria Errante_ abandonase el planeta. Si perdía esa vía de escape, obtener una nueva nave podría volverse complicado y peligroso. Garik puso a trabajar su mente e ideo un plan que podría resultar en función del devenir de los acontecimientos. Luego, decidió descansar hasta el amanecer (difícil saber cuándo amanecía en aquella celda aislada) o hasta que sus anfitriones le despertasen para trasladarlo a algún otro lugar, como estaba seguro que ocurriría.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Garik llevaba ya horas despierto. Dos acólitos con el rostro cubierto le levantaron del suelo y le condujeron a través de una serie de corredores hasta una amplia habitación, cuyo suelo era de tierra y en la que una de sus paredes de piedra estaba iluminada por la luz del día. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, vio que la pared era una especie de enrejado de piedra que dejaba pasar la luz. Cuando se acercó a examinarla, sintió una presencia en uno de los rincones de la sala, en el cual la luz solar no lo alcanzaba.

– Así que te van a dar un trato especial –dijo la voz de un hombre, y Garik vio una figura que se movía entre las sombras.

– Eres tú –dijo Garik, mientras la figura salía de entre las sombras y dejaba al descubierto al joven jedi que Garik había venido a rescatar. –Tienes mejor aspecto.

– Las heridas físicas son fáciles de sanar. Necesitamos estar en buenas condiciones para serles útiles –dijo el joven jedi, que aparentaba unos veinte años

– Me llamo Garik Rhysode. Sentí tu llamada en la Fuerza.

– ¿Debería decime algo ese nombre?

– ¿Eres caballero jedi? –preguntó Garik.

– ¿Tengo pinta de serlo?

– Tu manejo de la Fuerza deja entrever que has tenido cierto adiestramiento. Me llamaste porque me sentiste, al igual que yo te sentí a ti.

– Pues entonces debo ser un jedi, ¿no? –dijo en tono jocoso, y luego su rostro se volvió serio. –Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Garik se aproximó al muchacho y le examinó. No aparentaba tener heridas físicas y tampoco mostraba los síntomas de cansancio y desnutrición que había observado en él cuando le encontró. Le sondeó con mayor profundidad y no halló ningún atisbo de mal en el chico. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba síntomas de un sufrimiento extremo.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó Garik

– Si alguna vez tuve un nombre, ellos me lo arrebataron. He permanecido en este lugar durante horas... o tal vez fueron días. ¿Meses? ¿Años?. No podría asegurarlo.

– Han entrado dentro de tu cabeza –dijo Garik. –Puedo sentir el daño que te ha causado el Lado Oscuro.

– Ellos nos moldean a su antojo, jedi Garik Rhysode. Nos hacen como ellos.

– ¿Hay más jedis atrapados aquí? –preguntó Garik.

– Pronto. Muy pronto –contestó el muchacho, cuya mirada parecía perdida. – ¿Los oyes?

Garik escuchó cómo en el exterior se empezaban a oír voces que iban en aumento. Las voces terminaron convirtiéndose en rítmicos gritos en un idioma que Garik no entendía. Tronaban, cantaban y callaban. Una solitaria voz volvía a entonar otro cántico en aquella ininteligible lengua, y a continuación, un mar de voces se unía a la llamada.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo ahí fuera? –preguntó Garik.

– Para mí, un castigo por mi infructuosa fuga. Para tí, un juicio de habilidad.

Garik abandonó la compañía del chico y se acercó a la verja de piedra, iluminada por tal intensidad lumínica que era imposible ver lo que había al otro lado. Las paredes crujieron y el suelo tembló mientras la verja se elevaba, y del techo caía arena y pequeñas piedras. En aquel instante, las voces del exterior se convirtieron en un incesante tronar de éxtasis y locura. Garik volvió la vista para mirar al chico, que estaba pálido y atenazado por el miedo. Luego, salió al exterior.

* * *

La nave que emergió del hiperespacio y se dirigió hacia la órbita de Korriban era un acorazado mandaloriano de clase _kandosii_. Su diseño estaba compuesto por líneas nítidas y delgadas basadas en una variedad de tecnologías robadas a diversas razas de mundos que habían sido conquistados por el pueblo mandaloriano. Estos acorazados estaban armados con varios lanzamisiles de estructura nuclear en la proa y tenían una superestructura inferior que sobresalía de la horizontal de la nave. Estaba fuertemente armado con más de treinta turboláseres medianos de cañón doble para proporcionar una potencia de fuego ofensiva principal. También llevaban 12 puntos de defensa con cañones de triple láser incluidos en cada uno de ellos, para dar una cobertura completa del casco. Cada una de ellas, equipadas con 12 lanzamisiles de impacto súper pesados que podían bombardear otros buques principales de las flotas enemigas o mantener los bombardeos orbitales hacia las superficies de los planetas. La palabra _kandosii_ significaba _despiadado_ en Mando´a, el idioma de los mandalorianos. _Kandosii_ era la palabra idónea para describir a la persona que transportaba aquel acorazado, puesto que a bordo se encontraba el doctor Demagol.

Demagol era un científico Neo-Cruzado mandaloriano, que estaba directamente bajo las órdenes de Mandalore El Máximo, el líder del pueblo mandaloriano. A Demagol se le había encargado la misión de investigar aquello que los jedis llamaban la Fuerza. Su ciencia tenía que dejar al descubierto todos los secretos de la Fuerza. Sus bases, su funcionamiento, sus usos... todo debía ser estudiado y clasificado. La ambición de Mandalore El Máximo no conocía límites y después de acceder al poder tras el final de la Guerra Sith acontecida 30 años atrás, preparó a conciencia la que iba a ser la invasión definitiva a la República. Lo más importante en una guerra siempre eran los guerreros. Los mandalorianos eran un pueblo de guerreros. Fieros luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo y diestros en el manejo de las armas y de la tecnología. Pocos guerreros se podían igualar en habilidad a un mandaloriano, y si, en verdad existían tales guerreros, lo más cercano que él conocía eran los caballeros jedi. Y era sabido en toda la galaxia que el poder de un jedi fluía de lo que ellos llamaban la Fuerza. Mandalore quería esa Fuerza para su ejército y Demagol se la proporcionaría.

Demagol llevaba años estudiando la Fuerza con sujetos vivos en la estación Flashpoint, cuya ubicación era desconocida fuera del círculo de Neo-Cruzados. Allí sometía a individuos de distintas especies, a los que diseccionaba y con los que realizaba toda clase de experimentos. En los últimos años había aprendido muchas cosas sobre los jedi. Había descubierto los midiclorianos que habitaban la sangre en diferentes concentraciones según la sensibilidad del sujeto a la Fuerza. Había observado cómo los midiclorianos realizaban relaciones simbióticas con las células, a las que potenciaban e incrementaban todos sus parámetros biológicos hasta niveles insospechados. Y creía estar cada vez más cerca de conseguir la replicación de esos midiclorianos y la creación de seres vivos sensibles a la fuerza, esto es, los guerreros que le solicitaba Mandalore para su ejército.

Capturar jedis para sus experimentos siempre era un problema. Un jedi siempre era complicado de manejar ya que nunca tenían voluntad de colaborar con su ciencia. La mayoría de los sujetos morían si poderles sacar un ápice de información. Durante aquellos años incluso llegó a pensar en el fracaso, en que nunca sería capaz de desenterrar los secretos de la Fuerza y en que la ira de Mandalore sería descargada sobre él hasta quedar reducido a cenizas. Pero sus investigaciones dieron un giro con la aparición del nuevo Señor Oscuro que gobernaba en Korriban. Los siths, que se creían extintos tras el final de la guerra, habían regresado y Mandalore no perdió la oportunidad de volver a forjar las viejas alianzas. Esto se tradujo, además, en una gran fuente de conocimiento sobre la Fuerza, que Demagol no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar. Durante los años posteriores al final de la guerra, muchos niños habían desaparecido a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia. Y Demagol sabía ahora lo que la República y el Consejo Jedi ignoraba: que esos niños eran potencialmente sensibles a la Fuerza. Esos niños habían sido llevados a Korriban y criados en el planeta, instruidos en el manejo del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Muchos de ellos habían sido entregados a Demagol para sus investigaciones. Algunos, incluso habían logrado sobrevivir.

Una lanzadera triangular abandonó el hangar de popa del acorazado mandaloriano y descendió hacia la atmósfera de Korriban. Para Demagol, Korriban era una roca sucia y demasiado calurosa. Odiaba ese tipo de planetas, sobre todo cuando las construcciones de roca tendían a sustituir a las de metal. Cuando la lanzadera comenzó a volar entre las montañas, Demagol revisó de arriba a abajo los sistemas de seguridad de su traje armadura. Vestía una armadura mandaloriana de color plateado, con hombreras doradas y construida de una aleación especial que era más resistente y ligera que las armaduras normales. En el interior de su casco, a la altura de la boca, disponía de un pequeño respirador que filtraba el aire atmosférico. Demagol nunca respiraba un aire sin filtrar que estuviese cargado de impurezas. El diseño de su casco era el de los guerreros mandalorianos: Completamente cerrado, con dos visores horizontales que se unían para descender en vertical hasta su barbilla. Nunca dejaba su rostro al descubierto y nadie conocía realmente su verdadero aspecto.

Los motores de la lanzadera disminuyeron en intensidad cuando la nave avistó la plataforma de aterrizaje situada junto al zigurat en el que residía Nova Essex. Demagol accedió entonces a la bodega, en donde un grupo de seis soldados mandalorianos le esperaban con las armas preparadas y se irguieron cuando él apareció. Un suave temblor le indicó que habían tomado tierra y la bodega empezó a iluminarse cuando la rampa de embarque descendió. Los soldados avanzaron y se situaron a ambos lados de la rampa, formando un pasillo para que descendiera Demagol. El doctor recogió un maletín metálico que estaba colocado en una estantería y descendió de la lanzadera. Los soldados le siguieron. El sol de Korriban hacía que sus armaduras pareciesen brillar con luz propia y lanzaran destellos cada vez que se movían. Demagol avanzó hacia el extremo de la plataforma de aterrizaje, en donde le esperaba el Señor Oscuro, acompañado de la chiss Evaira. Los dos siths estaban acompañados de media docena de miembros de la Guardia Carmesí, una facción destinada a la protección del Señor Oscuro del Sith. Los miembros de la Guardia Carmesí vestían con túnicas de cuero rojo brillante, que les cubría todo el cuerpo, y sus rostros permanecían ocultos por cascos también rojos, de diseño mandaloriano. Portaban una lanza como única arma, cuya punta se asemejaba a la hoja de un sable de luz cuando era activada. Eran guerreros letales, adiestrados para servir a un futuro emperador. Nova Essex se acercó a Demagol y le estrechó la mano.

– Confío en que haya tenido un buen viaje.

– Ya sabe cuánto odio los viajes espaciales –dijo Demagol. –Todo sea en favor de la ciencia.

– La ciencia no es nada en comparación con el poder de la Fuerza –dijo Nova Essex.

– Parte de su poder lo debe usted a mi ciencia y al tiempo que yo he invertido en su fisiología, señor Essex. –contestó Demagol. –No lo olvide nunca.

Nova Essex no dijo nada y le hizo un gesto a Demagol para que le acompañase por la pasarela que unía la plataforma de aterrizaje con el zigurat.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene para mí? –preguntó Demagol.

–Oh, estoy seguro de que le va a encantar. Hemos capturado a un maestro jedi.

–¿Un maestro jedi? –preguntó Demagol, mientras un cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo.

– Estaba seguro de que le iba a gustar.

LLegaron al zigurat y ascendieron por sus escaleras exteriores hasta la cima. A medida que se acercaban, escucharon el tronar de un gentío que gritaba y cantaba. Una vez llegaron a la cima, contemplaron lo que estaba ocurriendo en el otro lado del zigurat. Una auténtica muchedumbre de nativos sith de piel rojiza se había congregado a la base del zigurat y se extendían hasta las montañas más próximas, ocupando una gran parte del valle en el que estaban ubicados.

– Les encanta ver sufrir a un jedi. –dijo Nova Essex. –Les vuelve locos.

– Son un pueblo de bárbaros

– Son mi pueblo, doctor. Y cumplen con su propósito.

–¿Cuándo tendré acceso al maestro jedi? –preguntó Demagol mientras se asomaba desde la cima del zigurat y trataba de estimar la cantidad de gente que se había reunido allí abajo.

– Si sobrevive a la prueba, nuestro laboratorio estará a su entera disposición.

–Estupendo –contestó Demagol. –Veamos cómo se desenvuelve.

Un aerodeslizador con forma de barcaza descendió hasta la cima del zigurat y se posó a escasos metros de la comitiva, que si dirigió hacia su rampa de embarque. Demagol fue el primero en embarcar, seguido de sus soldados. Nova Essex le hizo un gesto para que le aguardase y se dirigió a la mujer chiss.

–Evaira, tengo una misión para ti. –le dijo a la mujer mientras le entregaba un pequeño disco plateado del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

Evaira cogió el disco y pulsó un interruptor que tenía en su base. Un holograma apareció a escasos centímetros de la cara de la chiss, que estudió minuciosamente el objeto que acababa de aparecer ante ella. Un pequeño cubo cuyos lados estaban grabados con unos símbolos que ella no podía leer pero que sabía lo que representaban.

– ¿Lo reconoces? –preguntó Nova Essex

– Claro que lo conozco, maestro. –contestó Evaira.

– Una fuente fiable de Tatooine asegura que lo ha tenido entre sus manos.

– Pensaba que ya no quedaban holocrones sith en la galaxia, maestro.

– Fueron destruidos por los jedis durante la Guerra. Eran objetos tremendamente poderosos y que albergaban un gran conocimiento acerca de la Orden Sith. Viajarás a Tatooine y confirmarás qué hay de verdad en esa información.

– Como desee, maestro

Evaira hizo una reverencia a su maestro y permaneció de pie en la cima del zigurat hasta que Nova Essex embarcó en el aerodeslizador, que se elevó por los despejados cielos de Korriban, para dirigirse hacia la montaña. Cuando el aerodeslizador desapareció, en el rostro de Evaira apareció una sonrisa. Su maestro le había encargado una misión de suma importancia. Viajaría a Tatooine y si ese holocrón sith existía, haría todo lo que fuese necesario para traerlo a Korriban.

* * *

**Diario del teniente Darren Drayson, alias Razor**

**Día 2 (Onderon)**

_Permanezco escondido entre la hierba alta, contemplando cómo las dos naves mandalorianas sobrevuelan a su presa. Una de ellas comienza a descender hacia la nave estrellada y es entonces cuando una de las torretas de la nave abre fuego contra los mandalorianos y consigue abrirles un boquete en el casco. El ataque no es suficiente para derribar a la nave enemiga, pero consigue que se eleve envuelta en humo, mientras la otra nave mandaloriana abre fuego sin piedad contra su agresor y hace saltar por los aires los restos de la nave estrellada. La noche se ilumina por el fuego y veo varias siluetas corriendo entre la hierba, alejándose de la explosión. Las naves mandalorianas prosiguen con su cacería y persiguen a sus presas. He contado, al menos, a media docena de personas. Dos de ellas ya han sido abatidas por disparos provenientes de las naves mandalorianas. Los han desintegrado en el acto. Otros han dejado de huir y se disponen a ser capturados. He permanecido escondido, ya que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ayudar a esa gente. No me puedo enfrentar con mi bláster a dos naves mandalorianas. Cuando me disponía a abandonar el lugar, he visto cómo la hierba se movía en mi dirección. Algo estaba avanzando hacia mí y he vuelto a agacharme, pues los potentes focos de las naves mandalorianas apuntan en mi dirección. Reptando por el suelo, he intentado dirigirme hacia un río que vi cuando descendía por el valle. Confío en que su ribera me podrá ocultar hasta que pase el peligro. Los focos del enemigo apuntan ya hacia otro lado. Me alegro de no haber llamado su atención y parece ser que lograré salir de aquí con vida, al menos por el momento. En ese leve momento de gozo ha sido cuando la hierba ha vuelto a moverse y ella se ha caído al suelo al tropezar con mis pies. Nos hemos mirado, sin mediar palabra alguna. Era una mujer joven, con su rostro lleno de hollín de la explosión y con algún que otro rasguño. Su ropa está sucia y algo brillante se extiende por su pierna derecha, probablemente, sangre. Los focos de luz siguen peinando el prado y una de las naves mandalorianas vuela en círculos hacia nuestra posición. Ella me mira, asustada y suplicante. Decido agarrarle del brazo y arrastrarla por la hierba en dirección al río. Veo de cerca la herida que tiene en su pierna. Estoy seguro de que le duele horrores, pero no muestra síntoma alguno. La adrenalina que genera el cuerpo humano en estas situaciones es capaz de inhibir nuestras terminaciones nerviosas y suprimir los centros generadores del dolor._

_El terreno ha comenzado a inclinarse a medida que avanzamos y hemos aumentado el ritmo de nuestra huida. Corremos por el prado, temerosos de ser descubiertos por los focos del enemigo, pero el tiempo juega en nuestra contra, pues el amanecer está próximo y si no conseguimos un refugio rápidamente, se habrá terminado el juego. Ella tropieza y logro sujetarla para que no se caiga al suelo. Brota el primer sonido de su boca y es una expresión de dolor. Hago que ella se apoye en mi hombro y seguimos avanzando, más lentamente, pues su cojera se ha acentuado. LLegamos al río y las primeras luces del alba tiñen las aguas de un color rojizo que no presagia nada bueno. Vemos una zona de árboles y de vegetación más densa a poco más de un centenar de metros de nuestra posición y nos dirigimos raudos hacia allí, mientras a nuestras espaldas oímos los sonidos de los motores de las naves cada vez más cerca. La vegetación se cierne sobre nosotros mientras avanzamos a duras penas por el agua de la ribera, que nos llega hasta los tobillos. Las copas de los árboles comienzan a ondear y el sonido de los motores lo envuelve todo. Nos arrojamos al suelo y nos arrastramos entre el barro hasta una gran roca varada en la orilla. Los focos de luz se reflejan en el agua y lo iluminan todo. Siento el calor de los motores sobre nuestras cabezas. Pienso que la incineración es una manera horrible de morir, y por un instante deseo que mi caza hubiese estallado al entrar en la atmósfera. Permanecemos tendidos en el barro, bajo un árbol que hay junto a la roca y pasan como unas mil vidas antes de que las naves mandalorianas apaguen los focos de luz y asciendan. Cuando los motores se apagan en la lejanía, comenzamos a movemos. Ella me mira a los ojos y me da las gracias. Sus cabellos están llenos de barro y se atisba algún mechón dorado. Mediante susurros me dice que hay una base a un par de kilómetros río arriba. Era el lugar a donde se dirigían cuando fueron derribados por el enemigo. Tras decirme eso, se desmaya en mis brazos y permanezco allí, en el suelo, con ella, con el sonido del agua como fondo._

* * *

**Korriban**

Garik Rhysode y el joven caminaban sobre la arena bajo el sol de Korriban. Avanzaban por el pasillo formado por los miles de siths que había allí reunidos y que no cesaban de gritar, presas de aquel extraño ritual. El gentío se iba abriendo a su paso, mientras les dirigían hacia una montaña, dejando atrás el zigurat. El viaje duró apenas diez minutos y Garik pudo sentir el odio que aquellos nativos les tenían. Si se detenían o se demoraban, los nativos les apremiaban, amenazándoles con lanzas. No les culpó, pues el pueblo sith siempre había estado manipulado por sus Señores Oscuros. Cuando llegaron a la montaña, Garik vio una cueva con dos acólitos vestidos de negro a cada lado de la entrada. Apenas les miraron cuando los dos prisioneros entraron en la cueva. Garik agradeció el frescor que había en el interior y cuando sus ojos se acomodaron a la falta de luz, descubrió que aquella cueva no era natural. Siguieron avanzando por el pasadizo hasta que se abrió en un amplio espacio que no alcanzaba a ver en su totalidad, ya que estaba envuelto en las sombras. Se produjo un grito, lejos y arriba, y a continuación la cueva se iluminó y Garik Rhysode vio lo que tenía ante él.

La cueva era enorme, ovalada y de una altura considerable. En los laterales habían excavado un graderío, en la roca, que ascendía en varios pisos hasta el techo y que estaba lleno de siths que habían empezado a vociferar en cuanto la luz se hizo y los jedis aparecieron. Aquello era una especie de teatro macabro o circo, que no presagiaba nada bueno. Una verja metálica que Garik no había visto al entrar descendió y les cortó la retirada. Los miles de siths congregados en aquella caverna se pusieron en pie, con los brazos en alto, gritando una y otra vez la misma frase.

–_Maelth ty´riis! __Maelth ty´riis!_

Los jedis no sabían que en el lenguaje sith de los nativos de Korriban, aquellas palabras significaban "El castigo de los dioses"


	5. Maelth ty riis

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE**

**Garik Rhysode**: Caballero jedi (humano)

**Seela Tarn**: Padawan jedi (hembra twi´lek)

**Eida Mereel**: Contrabandista (humana)

**CU-TR**: Droide

**Darren Drayson (Razor)**: Piloto de caza (humano)

**Nova Essex**: Señor Oscuro del Sith (¿humano?)

**Jen´evaira´kuoru**: guerrera sith (hembra chiss)

**Demagol **: Científico (mandaloriano)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_**MAELTH TY´RIIS**_

* * *

**Korriban**

El castigo de los dioses, _maelth ty´riis_. Así lo llamaban los nativos sith, el pueblo massassi, de piel rojiza, que habitaba el planeta Korriban. Moldeados durante generaciones por los Señores Oscuros del Sith, a quienes consideraban sus amos y dioses. Los massassi eran un pueblo fiel, de feroces guerreros que no dudaban en dar la vida por sus dioses. Corrompidos por el Lado Oscuro desde la llegada a Korriban de los jedis oscuros tanto tiempo atrás. La sangre formaba una parte importante de la cultura massassi, y los juicios de sangre eran recibidos como un acto de devoción a sus Señores. Durante cientos de años, los juicios de sangre se habían celebrado en una inmensa caverna de la montaña sagrada de _Riis althnar_, que se podría traducir como "La puerta hacia Dios". En la caverna, se había excavado un inmenso anfiteatro con forma de óvalo que podía albergar a miles de massassi en su graderío, que disfrutaban con gran fervor de los juicios de sangre que se producían en la arena. Aquellos seres que eran sometidos a juicio, estaban obligados a luchar por sus vidas en la arena. Los que perecían eran considerados inmediatamente culpables por los dioses. Los que sobrevivían, eran agraciados con el gran honor de poder volver a luchar por su vida en la arena, hasta lograr, algún día, demostrar su inocencia.

Garik Rhysode revisó una vez más la sólida verja que acababa de cerrarles el paso a sus espaldas y se cercioró de que por allí no saldrían a menos que alguien les levantase esa verja. Se alejó de la verja y miró a su alrededor, revisando el perímetro del anfiteatro ovalado al que les habían conducido. Mediría un centenar de metros y albergaba a miles de massassi en sus gradas. La arena, de momento permanecía vacía, a excepción de los dos hombres que acababan de entrar. Garik avanzó un par de pasos hacia el joven jedi, que estaba junto a un par de varas de madera que estaban clavadas en la arena.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –le preguntó Garik.

– Van a juzgarnos –respondió el joven, mientras agarraba una de las varas de madera y le hacía un gesto a Garik para que agarrase la otra. –Nuestras armas.

Garik agarró la vara con su mano derecha y la giró varias veces. No pesaba mucho y ni siquiera parecía resistente. El maestro jedi era diestro en el manejo del sable de luz, pero no había usado armas exóticas desde sus días de padawan en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Tenía el presentimiento de que pronto iba a necesitar todos los conocimientos adquiridos en su juventud. Garik comenzó a avanzar hacia el centro de la arena y le hizo un gesto al joven para que le siguiera. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder allí, pero estaba convencido de que se avecinaba una lucha por su supervivencia y cuanto más alejados estuviesen de los muros de la arena, más maniobrabilidad tendrían para luchar con plenitud de facultades. Cuando comenzaron a avanzar, se abrieron las otras tres verjas que había en los muros de la arena. Dos de ellas en los laterales, a la mitad del óvalo, y la tercera justo enfrente de ellos. Las cuatro entradas a la arena se distribuían en Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste. De los laterales emergieron varios seres que recogieron sus varas de madera y se dirigieron al centro de la arena con pasos dubitativos. En total, fueron ocho los que aparecieron, vestidos con harapos y ropas sucias y desgastadas. Tres de ellos eran humanos. Un varón con la cabeza afeitada, en buena forma física y que tendría cerca de cuarenta años fue el primero en llegar al centro de la arena. Junto a él se colocó un muchacho pelirrojo, de apenas dieciséis años, que trataba de mostrar un porte serio y valiente pero que era incapaz de contener su miedo. Tras el pelirrojo se situó una mujer, algo más mayor que el muchacho, de cabello rubio bastante lacio y sucio, que miraba a su alrededor y no paraba de temblar. Los tres humanos se situaron juntos, alejados del resto de seres de distintas especies que iban a ser juzgados. Cinco alienígenas que se congregaron alrededor de un barabel, un ser reptiliano de sangre fría, piel verdosa y alrededor de metro noventa de estatura. Se comportaba como si fuese el líder del grupo, dando distintas indicaciones a un zabrak y un mon calamari de aspecto enfermizo cuya piel empezaba a acusar la deshidratación producida por el hostil clima de Korriban. A un par de pasos del trío se desplegaron un pequeño sullustano que medía poco más de un metro de altura, y un debilucho arkona que apenas se tenía en pie.

Garik y el joven llegaron al centro de la arena y se situaron entre los dos grupos. El hombre de la cabeza afeitada se dirigió a ellos.

– Así que te volvieron a capturar, Ramza

– Apenas salí del valle –respondió el joven, tras guardar unos instantes de silencio, como si pensase si "Ramza" era su verdadero nombre

– Tratar de huir es una locura –continuó el hombre. –Lo único que nos queda es sobrevivir en la arena.

– Eres sensible a la Fuerza –dijo Garik, interviniendo en la conversación.

– Nunca te había visto por aquí. Me llamo Talon. El chico pelirrojo es Dax y la chica es Sheela. Pertenecíamos a los Cuerpos Agrícolas. Nos capturaron en Bandomeer hace menos de un mes estándar y nos trajeron a este lugar.

Los Cuerpos Agrícolas eran una de las cuatro ramas de los Cuerpos de Servicio Jedi que operaban bajo el control de la Orden Jedi. En estos Cuerpos, se destinaba a los iniciados en la Fuerza que no poseían las habilidades suficientes para convertirse en padawans, pero que aún así poseían un manejo de la Fuerza que podía ser utilizado para la mejora de la sociedad galáctica. En los Cuerpos Agrícolas, la Fuerza se utilizaba para la mejora del crecimiento de las especies vegetales, así como para su sanación. Su principal objetivo era proporcionar cultivos sanos a los sistemas estelares menos privilegiados o a aquellos que sufrieran desastres ecológicos y catástrofes. Garik había sentido la Fuerza en aquellas personas, pero acababa de confirmar que no sabrían manejarla en combate.

– Soy el maestro jedi Garik Rhysode –y desviando su mirada hacia los alienígenas que estaban a escasos metros de ellos añadió. –Deduzco que ellos tampoco son jedis.

– No lo creo –respondió Talon. –Traen a seres sensibles a la Fuerza, pero supongo que capturarnos a nosotros es mucho más sencillo que capturar a un caballero jedi.

Garik iba a contestar algo, pero entonces el graderío empezó a gritar y de cada verja surgió la figura de un guerrero massassi, provisto de una armadura y con un espadón entre sus manos. Los cuatro guerreros comenzaron a avanzar hacia el centro de la arena, donde se situaban sus presas. El barabel gritó una orden y el arkona y sullustano se dirigieron a paso ligero hacia el guerrero que venía por el norte.

– Quietos –les dijo Garik. –No hagáis una estupidez.

– Ezte no ha pedido tu opinión –le siseó el barabel. –Yo dirijo a miz muchachoz

– Tus muchachos ya están muertos –le contestó Garik

Cuando el arkona estaba a escasos metros del guerrero massassi, le apuntó con su vara para intentar golpearle, pero el guerrero lo esquivó con facilidad y le atravesó el pecho con un golpe rápido de su espadón. La sangre manó de las entrañas del arkona mientras caía a la arena y el público enloquecía en las gradas. El sullustano se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué hacer. Esos instantes de duda fueron lo que necesitó el guerrero para volverse y decapitarlo. Con los dos cuerpos sin vida de sus enemigos tendidos a sus pies, el guerrero alzó el espadón para recibir la aclamación del público.

– Nunca saldremos de aquí con vida –le dijo Talon a Garik. –Sólo tú eres jedi.

– Él es caballero jedi. ¿Ramza, has dicho que se llamaba? –Garik señaló al joven humano.

– ¿Ramza es un jedi?

– La manera en la que sujeta esa vara –le dijo Garik mientras le señalaba. – Una pierna más adelantada que la otra, equilibrando su centro de gravedad, espalda encorvada, brazos estirados... está adoptando la forma defensiva _soresu_. Ese muchacho ha sido adiestrado en las técnicas de combate jedi.

– Dicen que Ramza lleva demasiado tiempo aquí. Su mente está destrozada. –respondió Talon. –Les tenemos encima.

– ¿Puedes conseguirme diez segundos? –le preguntó Garik.

–¿Qué?

– Pégate a Ramza y protege a esos dos –dijo mientras señalaba al chico llamado Dax y a la mujer Sheela. Luego desvió la vista hacia el grupo de alienígenas. –Creo que ellos tienen más posibilidades de apañarse.

Garik Rhysode aferró con fuerza la vara de madera en su mano derecha y echó a correr hacia el guerrero massassi que se acercaba por el sur. El guerrero cargó contra Garik, manteniendo el espadón en lo alto. Garik se tiró al suelo y le hizo un barrido con las piernas. El guerrero massassi voló por los aires y al caer al suelo se partió el cuello. Tres segundos. Un segundo guerrero se había fijado en Garik y había adoptado una posición de ataque contra él. Blandió su espadón, que pasó cerca del rostro de Garik, que usó la vara de madera a modo de pértiga para pasar por encima del massassi y aterrizar a su espalda. Aferrando la vara con ambas manos, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del massassi, que cayó al suelo sin sentido, mientras su yelmo volaba por los aires y la vara se partía. Siete segundos. Garik se volvió hacia el grupo de alienígenas, en donde el zabrak acababa de sufrir un corte el su hombro izquierdo y había caído a los pies del guerrero massassi, en espera del golpe de gracia. El maestro jedí lanzó el trozo de vara que le quedaba y la guió mediante la Fuerza, hasta que atravesó el cuello del massassi. Antes de que el cuerpo sin vida cayese al suelo, Garik se había situado junto a Talon y Ramza, que estaban esquivando los mandobles del último de los massassi que seguía en pie.

–Lo siento. Fueron once segundos. –se disculpó Garik, que se situó frente al massassi y le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, haciendo que éste perdiese el aliento y cayese al suelo inconsciente.

Entre el público se hizo en silencio. Acababan de contemplar cómo sus feroces guerreros caían a manos de un jedí en apenas unos segundos. Era la primera vez que un jedi daba tal exhibición en un juicio de sangre. ¿Acaso los dioses Sith concederían la victoria a aquel infiel? Un murmullo de desaprobación e incertidumbre empezó a resonar entre el graderío. Las dudas empezaban a aparecer entre los siths, ante lo que acababan de presenciar. Dudas que fueron disipadas en apenas unos instantes, cuando una especie de sirena producida por un instrumento de viento instalado en algún lugar del anfiteatro empezó a emitir un zumbido reververante y que hizo que el clamor volviese a las gradas.

–Escuchadme todos –dijo Garik en voz alta, para que le oyesen todos los que quedaban en pie en la arena. – O trabajamos como un equipo o podemos darnos por muertos.

Todos guardaron silencio, pero el grupo de alienígenas se acercó poco a poco hasta los humanos, y finalmente el barabel habló.

– Ezte te ezcucha. Mi nombre de nido ez Fibar Sebatyne –dijo el ser reptiliano. Y a continuación, presentó a sus compañeros: un zabrak llamado Medat y un mon calamari que se llamaba Nirrock.

El grupo de alienígenas se presentó como "comerciantes" de especias. En el pasado habían sido iniciados jedi, que no superaron las pruebas de acceso a la Academia. Aún conservaban ciertas habilidades con la Fuerza, aunque no iban mucho más allá de pequeños trucos de ilusionismo que apenas les servían para hacer pequeñas trampas en las partidas de sabacc. Pensaron que el uso de la Fuerza les convertiría en los mayores timadores de la galaxia, pero obviamente se habían equivocado y poseer tal habilidad sólo les había servido para que les cazasen y les trajesen a Korriban como seres sensibles a la Fuerza con los que poder experimentar.

Garik Rhysode se acercó a uno de los cadáveres massassi que acababa de derribar y le arrebató su espada. Era un arma pesada, diseñada para ser blandida con ambas manos, aunque un guerrero experto podría manejarla con una sola mano. Hizo una seña a Talon y Fibar para que hiciesen lo mismo. Tenían cuatro espadones que distribuirían entre los que estuviesen mejor dotados para manejar dicha arma. La última de las espadas fue a parar a manos de Ramza.

– No sé luchar con espada. –le dijo a Garik cuando éste le entregó una de las espadas.

– No ataques –le respondió Garik. –Sólo defiéndete.

– ¿Y con qué nos defenderemos nosotros? –preguntó Dax, el muchacho pelirrojo. –Estas varas de madera no nos sirven como arma. No somos jedis como tú.

Garik se acercó al muchacho, le arrebató su vara de la mano y la partió en dos, ayudándose de su rodilla. Le entregó al muchacho los dos trozos, que ahora estaban astillados y se podían clavar.

– Haced todos lo mismo y usadlas como arma defensiva. –les dijo Garik y todos los que no tenían espada se pusieron a partir por la mitad sus varas.

– ¿Tienez algún plan, maeztro jedi? Eztoz no zon guerreros –dijo el barabel, mientras intentaba blandir su espada junto a Garik.

– Tenemos que luchar como uno solo –contestó Garik. –¡Escuchadme, todos!

Todos los que estaban en la arena se volvieron hacia el maestro jedi, que después de la demostración que había hecho en el combate anterior, quedaban pocas dudas acerca de quién era el líder del nuevo grupo que se acababa de formar.

– Vamos a formar una estructura defensiva circular. –les dijo Garik, agachado y dibujando con su dedo índice en la arena. –Los que no portéis espada seréis nuestra principal línea de defensa. Nuestros flancos más débiles serán éste y éste. Queremos que entren por ahí. Habéis convertido estas varas en lanzas afiladas. Usadlas contra cualquiera que se acerque demasiado. ¡Pero sólo para defenderos. No les proporcionéis golpes fáciles!

– Ya le habeiz oído –dijo el barabel al resto del grupo.

En las gradas se produjo otro clamor y empezó a resonar un nuevo coro de voces en idioma sith a medida que la verja norte se volvía a elevar y aparecían tres guerreros massassi portando lo que los guerreros llamaban espada de combate sith, que era una lanza metálica de doble filo, extremadamente complicada de manejar y que sólo era utilizada por los mejores guerreros massassi. Los nuevos contrincantes no llevaban armadura, sino un pequeño peto de cuero que apenas les cubría el pecho y la cintura. Alcanzaban con facilidad el metro noventa de altura y sus cuerpos eran enormes y musculosos. De sus mandíbulas colgaba una poblada barba de tentáculos carnosos, señal de que pertenecían a una verdadera especie pura. Nada más entrar a la arena, se desplegaron en forma de abanico y avanzaron hacia sus presas. Tras ellos, aparecieron otros dos guerreros, con el pecho descubierto y adornado con pinturas y colgantes brillantes. Portaban en sus brazos izquierdos brazaletes _Lanvarok_. El brazalete _Lanvarok_ era un arma común entre los massassi. Eran unos brazaletes metálicos que lanzaban discos cortantes, capaces de desmembrar a cualquier enemigo. Ocuparon el espacio que quedaba entre los tres guerreros anteriores y avanzaron con ellos. Encargados de terminar el juicio de sangre, deseosos de salir victoriosos y regocijarse con el castigo que los dioses tenían preparado para aquellos seres inferiores, aquellos infieles que no abrazaban el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza y que merecían ser exterminados si no realizaban un proceso de conversión.

Los guerreros massassi comenzaron a correr hacia los infieles, jaleados por un público enfervorecido y deseoso de que aquella carga aniquilase a los infieles en cuestión de segundos, lo cual seguramente hubiese sucedido si los "infieles" no estuviesen bajo el mando de un maestro jedi que había participado en bastantes batallas a lo largo y ancho de la galaxia. Ocho de ellos quedaban en pie. Cuatro, los menos aptos para el combate, defenderían la posición con sus lanzas improvisadas. Los otros, atacarían en cuanto las líneas enemigas tuviesen la más mínima fisura. Así pues, la mujer llamada Sheela, el muchacho Dax, el zabrak Medat con una herida sangrante en un brazo y el mon calamari Nirrock se desplegaron en un semicírculo tal y como les había indicado Garik, agachados, con una rodilla casi tocando el suelo y las lanzas formando un ángulo de 45 grados.

– Si tu truco sale mal, morirán los cuatro. –le dijo Talon a Garik.

– La Fuerza está con nosotros. Saldrá bien –le contestó, y luego se dirigió a Ramza y el barabel. –Sólo los guerreros más diestros son capaces de manejar esas armas. Id con cuidado.

Garik se situó un par de metros a la espalda de Sheela y Dax, que eran los encargados de recibir la primera carga del enemigo. Deseó que la Fuerza estuviese con ellos de verdad.

– Morne –dijo Ramza, que se había situado junto a Garik, con la espada entre sus manos. –Creo que me llamo Ramza Morne.

– ¿Morne? –preguntó Garik, que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro. –¿Eres el hermano de Celeste Morne?

– Celeste Morne... –dijo Ramza, pensativo. –Me suena ese nombre...¿mi hermana? Recuerdo a una niña de cabellos oscuros

– Vas a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas, jovencito –dijo Garik mientras aferraba con fuerza su espada. –El hermano pequeño de Celeste Morne desapareció hace años cuando era un padawan.

– ¿Tanto tiempo llevo aquí?

– Bazta de cháchara –interrumpió Fibar Sebatyne. –Eztoz eztán aquí.

La feroz carga de los guerreros massassi hizo que el suelo temblara y que la arena se levantase formando una nube de polvo que los envolvía parcialmente. Con grandes zancadas, en cuestión de segundos estuvieron junto a la insignificante línea defensiva que les planteaban los infieles y una parte de ellos sintió lástima por la rápida resolución que iba a tener aquel combate. El primero de los guerreros blandió su lanza de metal hacia la mujer humana y el niño pelirrojo con la intención de derribarlos a ambos del mismo golpe. Si hubiesen permanecido en su posición, los dos estarían muertos. Sin embargo, los dos humanos se echaron al suelo y rodaron lateralmente, siguiendo las indicaciones que les había dado Garik Rhysode, fuera del alcance del guerrero que se topó de frente con un maestro jedi, que acababa de aparecer ante sus narices y que apenas vio su silueta dejándole atrás, en el instante en que su cabeza era separada de sus hombros mediante un corte limpio.

Garik Rhysode se dirigió corriendo hacia sus dos objetivos principales, mientras el guerrero caía decapitado a su espalda. Los massassi portadores de lanzas eran peligrosos, pero confiaba en que el resto del grupo pudiesen mantenerlos a raya mientras él acababa con los dos massassi de los brazaletes _Lanvarok_. Sus dos enemigos mantenían una pequeña distancia con el resto de guerreros, por lo que enseguida descubrieron las intenciones de Garik y le dirigieron sendos disparos de discos cortantes. El maestro jedi esquivó uno de ellos con facilidad y desvió el segundo disco interponiendo en su camino el filo de su espada. Se acercó al primero de ellos, que desenvainó una daga envenenada con intención de asestarle al jedi un golpe que a la larga podría ser mortal. Antes de que lanzase la daga, el massassi caía al suelo agarrándose el brazo a la altura del hombro, en busca de un brazo que le acababan de cercenar. Garik invocó a la Fuerza para localizar al otro guerrero que estaría a punto de dispararle, que fue lo que en realidad hizo. El maestro jedi se lanzó de rodillas al suelo y se deslizó por la arena mientras sentía cómo uno de los discos cortantes le desgarraba su túnica y hacía manar sangre de su hombro derecho. El corte fue superficial y no afectó ni a tendones ni músculos, pero si aquel arma estaba impregnada con un veneno letal, la aventura terminaría enseguida. En aquellos momentos, Garik no podía entrar en trance de meditación para acelerar su curación o tratar de eliminar una posible toxina de su sangre. Se incorporó y envuelto en un remolino de arena atravesó el pecho de su enemigo con su espada. Había sido bastante rápido y eficaz, atravesando limpiamente el corazón de su enemigo, que murió sin sufrimiento, antes siquiera de sentir el pinchazo. Comprobó rápidamente que el corte que tenía en el hombro era una herida leve y corrió, una vez más, hacia el grupo que estaba enzarzado en un feroz combate.

Los dos guerreros massassi que permanecían en pie eran bastante buenos en el manejo de sus lanzas. Uno de ellos tenía acorralados al jedi Ramza Morne y a Fibar Sebatyne. El barabel tenía un corte en el pecho, por el que manaba una sangre verdosa. A pesar de tener una piel resistente, cubierta de escamas, su corpulencia le limitaba en sus movimientos y el guerrero massassi era muy rápido y certero en sus estocadas. Ramza se había pegado al cuerpo del barabel y conseguía detener la mayoría de los ataques de su contrincante, gracias a su técnica defensiva _soresu_. A escasos metros de ellos, el mon calamari yacía en el suelo, muerto, mientras el zabrak se arrastraba por la arena dejando un reguero de sangre. Le quedaba menos de un minuto de vida. El guerrero massassi blandía su lanza de doble filo ante el humano Talon, que ya había recibido cortes en el hombro izquierdo y pierna derecha. El jóven Dax aprovechó los instantes de confusión para atacar por la espalda al massassi y clavarle una lanza en el muslo derecho. El guerrero apenas se inmutó ante una amenaza tan insignificante y continuó con su ataque sobre Talon, ya que se estaba empezando a divertir con aquel humano que estaba protegiendo a su hembra, incluso a sabiendas de que los dos morirían en cuestión de segundos. Decidió que causarle una muerte rápida y sin sufrimiento era una deshonra a los dioses y ya que el Lado Oscuro se alimentaba del sufrimiento, el guerrero se lo proporcionaría. Cambió de estrategia. Empujó al hombre, para deshacerse de él y se dirigió hacia la mujer. Un miedo atroz se leía en su rostro y por un instante pensó que ella gritaría, rompería a llorar y huiría de él, pero la mujer permaneció quieta, con su lanza de madera apuntando al pecho del massassi. El guerrero se rió ante la simpleza de la naturaleza humana y mediante un giro rápido de su lanza desarmó a la mujer. Con otro giro le produjo un corte en el hombro que la hizo aullar de dolor. Ella se dio la vuelta y trató de echar a correr, pero el guerrero siguió avanzando y con otro movimiento apenas imperceptible de su arma, le hizo a la mujer un corte tras la rodilla izquierda que la hizo caer al suelo. Ahora sí, las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro mientras miraba al massassi que tenía en pie sobre ella. El guerrero se regocijó en su interior, porque ahora sí, los dioses estarían satisfechos. Buscó al hombre de la cabeza afeitada con la mirada. Quería que contemplase lo que iba a hacer.

–¡Vuelve aquí, monstruo! –gritó Talon mientras corría hacia el massassi –¡Tu contrincante soy yo!

El guerrero hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras y levantó su lanza para asestarle a Sheela el golpe definitivo, lo cual hubiese sucedido si Talon no se hubiese interpuesto entre los dos para recibir el fatídico golpe. Su pecho fue atravesado limpiamente y el rostro de Sheela fue salpicado por la sangre del hombre. El massassi arrancó la lanza del pecho de Talon y éste cayó al suelo. En su interior alabó el gesto heroico del hombre, que aún así había sido un necio que acababa de abrazar a la muerte. Cuando se disponía a acabar con la mujer, sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su pecho y vio cómo de él acababa de brotar la hoja de una espada cubierta de sangre. El maestro jedí estaba jadeando, con su rostro perlado de sudor y se maldecía por no haber sido tres segundos más rápido. Garik escuchó un grito a su espalda y se temió lo peor, pero cuando se dio la vuelta lo que contempló le produjo un cierto alivio. Ramza había clavado su espada en el vientre del guerrero massassi que quedaba vivo y Fibar le estaba rematando.

Garik Rhysode se acercó al cuerpo tendido de Talon, que aún seguía con vida.

– Lo siento. Me equivoqué –dijo Garik mientras se arrodillaba junto a él y le examinaba la herida que tenía en el pecho, aún a sabiendas de que ni todo el poder de la Fuerza podría hacer nada por salvar su vida.

– Mírales... a ellos, maestro... jedi. –dijo Talon. –Están vivos... gracias a tí.

El muchacho, Dax, se frotó las lágrimas con su puño y se colocó entre Talon y Sheela, que a pesar de los dos cortes que tenía, no eran heridas muy graves.

– Te prometo que los sacaré de aquí –le dijo Garik mientras los ojos del hombre se cerraban y exhalaba su último aliento.

El maestro jedi se puso en pie y consiguió controlar la amenaza de la ira gracias a su concentración en la Fuerza. A pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasar, él seguía estando en paz. Ramza y Fibar se acercaron a ellos y los cinco que quedaban vivos se reunieron de nuevo. En el anfiteatro, se había hecho el silencio y sólo cuando las cuatro verjas se volvieron a abrir y entraron a la carrera docenas de guerreros massassi portando una gran variedad de armas, volvieron a estallar de júbilo.

– _¡Maelth ty´riis, Maelth ty´riss, Maelth ty´riss!_

La arena se llenó de innumerables guerreros que rodearon al quinteto de infieles, que permanecía en el centro del anfiteatro. Garik contempló el nuevo escenario que se acababa de crear y se preguntó cómo saldrían de allí con vida. Esta vez, la Fuerza iba a tener mucho trabajo, tal vez demasiado. Miró a la mujer y al chico que había prometido sacarles de allí. Dax le estaba vendando las heridas a Sheela usando trozos de tela de su pantalón. Ramza permanecía en posición defensiva, junto a ellos, sin soltar su espada. El barabel se agarraba la herida que tenía en el pecho mientras apretaba sus colmillos con una mueca de dolor a cada paso que daba..

– Ezte conzidera un verdadero honor morir con vozotroz. –dijo Fibar Sebatyne

Los guerreros massassi cercaron a sus presas y fueron estrechando el círculo con intención de terminar con aquel juicio por la vía rápida. El odio se leía en sus rostros. Que un infiel derramase sangre massassi se consideraba una afrenta a toda la especie sith y el único castigo posible era la muerte. Cuando los guerreros se dispusieron a realizar la carga definitiva una voz profunda sonó en el anfiteatro. Una voz que no surgía de ningún altavoz, sino que había sido transmitida al interior de cada ser que se encontraba en aquel lugar. El Señor Oscuro del Sith, Nova Essex, acababa de hablar. Los guerreros massassi se detuvieron en el acto y bajaron sus armas, mientras varios de ellos sacaban bastones aturdidores que apuntaron hacia los infieles. Rayos aturdidores brotaron en dirección al centro de la arena y los cinco cuerpos cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

* * *

En lo alto de la grada Este del anfiteatro, un trono de piedra había sido excavado en la montaña. Desde allí, los Señores Oscuros habían contemplado los juicios de sangre durante generaciones.

– Impresionante, ¿no crees? –dijo Nova Essex

Demagol no dijo nada durante unos instantes. Permanecía ensimismado con el maravilloso espectáculo que acababa de contemplar. Era la primera vez que veía luchar a un maestro jedi, un ser rebosante de Fuerza. Las aplicaciones de aquello podían ser inimaginables.

– Necesito al maestro jedi –dijo al fin Demagol. –Tal cantidad de poder... nos hará avanzar más que en los últimos cinco años.

Nova Essex sonrió bajo su máscara. No se había equivocado con respecto al maestro jedi. Era un guerrero excepcional que dejaba cortos los informes que le habían transmitido sus espías en el Templo jedi.

– El laboratorio está ya preparado. Le trasladaremos allí de inmediato

– Excelente –dijo Demagol

Nova Essex se puso en pie y ambos se dirigieron hacia el transporte que les llevaría de regreso al zigurat. Se estaba acercando el día en el que se mostrarían a los jedi, que arderían al fin, junto con su querida República.


End file.
